


A love song of ice and lava

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Mention of Suicide, Elemental Magic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Pride month tribute, Trial inaccuracies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Sherlock e John hanno poteri anomali e per questo sono sempre stati soli, almeno finché non si sono incontrati. Ma i loro elementi magici sono diversi, e le leggi del loro mondo gli proibiscono di stare insieme.





	A love song of ice and lava

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la [H.I.A.T.U.S.](https://hiatustory.tumblr.com/post/160953685308/junes-theme-is-elemental-magic) Johnlock challenge di giugno. Il tema è la magia degli elementi e ho usato questo prompt: Sherlock ha i poteri dell’acqua e scopre che John ha i poteri del fuoco, ma il loro amore è proibito perché i loro elementi sono all’opposto - Angst!
> 
> In questa fanfiction ho usato alcune parole in greco antico. Tuttavia ho utilizzato il genere neutro in modo del tutto diverso dalle regole della grammatica greca, ossia come genere inclusivo di maschile e femminile, quindi, in nome di tutto ciò che vi è caro sulla terra, non riportate quello che vedete scritto qui in un compito in classe.  
> Le parole utilizzate, con relativa pronuncia e significato, sono le seguenti:  
> πῦρ (pur): chi usa il potere del fuoco;  
> ὕδωρ (ùdor): chi usa il potere dell’acqua;  
> ἀήρ (àer): chi usa il potere dell’aria;  
> γῆ (ghe): chi usa il potere della terra;  
> μέσος (mèsos - m. sing.), μέση (mèse - f. sing.) μέσα (mèsa - n. pl.): non hanno il potere di nessun elemento, ma possono annullare i poteri altrui e sono conosciuti per le loro doti di equilibrio.  
> In aggiunta, le persone portano sulla fronte il simbolo alchemico classico del loro elemento ([questi](https://thefourelementsearthwaterairfire.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/kubesymbolsandcolorsofthefourelements.jpeg?w=700)), mentre i μέσα hanno un cerchio bianco.  
> σκέπτικος (schèpticos - m. sing.), σκέπτικα (schèptica - n. pl.): sono persone che non credono agli insegnamenti tradizionali, e possono essere accostati agli atei;  
> ὀρθόδοξος (orzòdoxos - m. sing.), ὀρθόδοξα (orzòdoxa - n. pl.): al contrario sono i tradizionalisti che credono ciecamente alle antiche leggi;  
> ἀνώμαλος (anòmalos - m. sing.) ἀνώμαλα (anòmala - n. pl): sono le persone con dei poteri anomali ed abnormi rispetto al resto della popolazione, non sempre riescono a controllarli, oppure ci riescono con grandi sforzi;  
> κανονικός (canonicòs - m. sing.), κανονικά (canonikà - n. pl.): il resto della popolazione, che ha poteri normali e li padroneggia senza problemi;  
> ἀκάθαρτα (akàzarta - n. pl.): letteralmente, gli impuri, ossia una coppia (indifferente se dello stesso sesso o di sesso diverso) portatrice di elementi diversi. Nel mondo di questa storia, a causa delle leggi, le persone di elementi diversi non possono amarsi.
> 
> Infine questa storia vuole essere il mio omaggio al Pride month, perché nessuna legge che impedisce l’amore potrà mai essere giusta.

“I visitatori sono pregati di depositare le borse negli appositi armadietti. Vi ricordiamo che la visita alla Grotta del Principio è consentita a gruppi di massimo 25 persone, per una durata totale di 15 minuti e che non è permesso fotografare né filmare le Sacre iscrizioni. I visitatori sono pregati di rimanere entro i cordoni di sicurezza.”

La gracchiante voce metallica ripeté l’avviso per l’ennesima volta; le persone in attesa si disposero pazientemente in fila e, a un cenno della guardia, furono fatte entrare all’interno della montagna, seguirono uno stretto corridoio scavato nella roccia granitica fino a una grande stanza illuminata da una luce soffusa.

Una donna con un cerchio bianco sulla fronte, una μέση, vestita con una lunga tunica dorata sorrise, chiese loro di disporsi a cerchio e allargò le braccia a indicare le pareti della grotta, ricoperte da scritte nell’antica lingua fersi.

“Benvenuti nella Grotta del Principio, il luogo da dove è partita la rinascita della nostra civiltà martoriata. Cinquecento anni fa, i rappresentanti dei quattro elementi e dei μέσα incisero su queste durature pietre di granito il trattato di pace e le leggi da rispettare perché episodi come la devastante Guerra degli Elementi, che provocò l’ira degli dei e ci ridusse sull’orlo dell’estinzione, non si ripetessero più. Ed essi affidarono a noi μέσα il compito di preservare questa Grotta e tramandare le leggi alle generazioni future, cosa che facciamo da allora.”

La donna si guardò attorno e annuì davanti allo sguardo lucido di commozione di un uomo. Il triangolo verde barrato sulla fronte lo identificava come un γῆ.

“Lo so, è uno spettacolo emozionante. Ci sono delle domande?”

Un ἀήρ alzò la mano e la donna in tunica gli rivolse un sorriso cortese.

“Prego, mi dica.”

“Lei sa che esistono altre teorie riguardo agli sconvolgimenti climatici di cinquecento anni fa, vero? Un piccolo gruppo di scienziati sta trovando sempre più prove che furono causati dalla caduta di un meteorite e non dall’ira degli dei.”

L’uomo pronunciò l’ultima parola con evidente disprezzo e il sorriso della donna si incrinò, mentre le altre persone presenti si allontanarono istintivamente dall’ἀήρ che aveva parlato.

“Lei è uno σκέπτικος, vero?”

“Esattamente.”

“Se fosse come affermano questi scienziati - la donna pronunciò la parola con altrettanto disprezzo - Perché nessuna cronaca riporta notizie di questo meteorite? Dove sono le prove?”

“Perché probabilmente cadde in mare, di notte, e lo tsunami che derivò dal suo impatto uccise chiunque avrebbe potuto testimoniare. Quanto agli abitanti delle altre terre, erano troppo impegnati a farsi la guerra tra di loro per andare a investigare cosa fosse accaduto, però è noto che le condizioni climatiche del pianeta peggiorarono all’improvviso.”

“Perché gli dei decisero di punire gli uomini per la loro stoltezza” rispose la donna.

“E che prove avete di questo?” ribatté lo σκέπτικος, rivolgendogli la stessa domanda.

“Taci, blasfemo! Gli dei non hanno bisogno di fornire nessuna prova agli umani” intervenne un πῦρ, con la sua tipica irruenza.

“Soprattutto quando non esistono.”

“Con l’armistizio anche gli sconvolgimenti climatici cessarono gradualmente e questa è la prova che gli dei smisero di essere arrabbiati con noi” insisté la donna.

“I cambiamenti climatici scomparvero perché le persone decisero di impiegare i loro poteri per aiutarsi, invece che per uccidersi a vicenda.”

“No: gli uomini impararono l’ordine e la disciplina, impararono a non giocare con i loro poteri, impararono che la promiscuità è male, e scrissero le Tre Leggi per dirimere i conflitti e moltre altre norme, tra cui la Prima delle sacre leggi: _ ‘per prevenire il disequilibrio negli elementi della Natura, non giacerai con un portatore di elemento diverso dal tuo, e così gli sconvolgimenti del pianeta avranno fine _ . Gli uomini obbedirono e questo fece felici gli dei.”

“Perfetto, parliamo di questa Prima legge: se fosse valida come mai da coppie dello stesso elemento spesso nascono figli portatori di un differente elemento?”

“Gli dei operano per vie misteriose.”

“E come spiegate l’esistenza degli ἀνώμαλα?”

“È colpa dei loro genitori - intervenne il γῆ di prima - avranno compiuto qualche offesa agli dei o si saranno uniti prima di sposarsi. È la prova che se non rispettiamo le leggi degli dei, accadono cose orribili.”

Lo σκέπτικος non parve affatto impressionato da quella affermazione, mosse un passo verso una delle pareti e indicò un’altra iscrizione. 

“E che mi dite di questa legge:  _ ‘a una donna che sia sorpresa a parlare di questioni politiche, verrà mozzata la lingua, e sigillati occhi e orecchie affinché non possa diffondere tale blasfema impudenza’ _ , o questa:  _ ‘ai coltivatori sia proibito possedere un campo più grande di 50 tavole’ _ , o quest’altra:  _ ‘durante il periodo del lutto nessun membro della famiglia si nutrirà di lievitati’ _ ? Sono in disuso da tempo, eppure non mi sembra questo abbia scatenato l’ira degli dei.”

“Ovviamente alcune leggi valevano solo per la società di quell’epoca.”

“E chi ha deciso quali leggi scartare e quali mantenere? Non vi accorgete che è solo superstizione?”

La donna non ebbe una risposta per lui, ma fece cenno a una guardia corpulenta di avvicinarsi.

“Lei sta turbando l’armonia di questo luogo sacro, devo chiederle di accomodarsi fuori.” 

Lo σκέπτικος alzò le braccia al cielo. “Mi arrendo, è come parlare con un muro.”

Venne condotto fuori, in un piccolo bungalow utilizzato dalla guardie della Grotta del Principio, e schedato.

“Le è fatto divieto di avvicinarsi nuovamente alla Grotta.”

“Quale dispiacere” ironizzò l’uomo.

“Si ritenga fortunato se non viene accusato di crimini più gravi!” sbottò la guardia.

“Crimini? Ho solo posto delle domande innocenti. È un crimine voler sapere?”

“È per colpa di sovversivi come lei se questo mondo andrà in rovina.”

“Sarebbe così gentile da indicarmi quali sono i segni che il mondo sta andando in rovina?”

La guardia si chiuse in un ostinato silenzio, ma l’ἀήρ tentò di nuovo di provocarlo: “Forse perché questi segni non esistono?”

Non ottenne nulla e si risolse ad aspettare il suo passaggio seduta su una scomoda panchetta di legno.

Un paio d’ore più tardi una grossa macchina nera si accostò al bungalow delle guardie e ne scese un uomo. Il triangolo blu con il vertice rivolto verso il basso sulla fronte lo identificava come un ὕδωρ. Si fermò davanti all’ἀήρ, più giovane di lui di qualche anno, e lo guardò con disapprovazione.

“Sherrinford, avrei dovuto saperlo che qualcosa non andava, quando hai detto di volerti prendere una vacanza.”

“Sigerson, fratello caro, stai diventando lento.”

 

_ Vent’anni dopo _

 

“Fermati Victor! È tutto sbagliato” esclamò il piccolo Sherlock, aggiustandosi sulla testa il cappello da pirata, troppo grande per lui.

“Cosa è sbagliato, adesso?” Victor sbuffò pesantemente: erano in mezzo al prato di casa sua, a bordo di una nave pirata immaginaria, alla ricerca di un tesoro immaginario, ma Sherlock continuava a trovare errori veri nel suo modo di giocare.

“Se vuoi governare la nave, devi andare dove c’è il timone, a prua. Tu invece sei a poppa.”

“Sherlock, è per finta! Che differenza fa? Oggi sei insopportabile”.

“O giochiamo nel modo giusto o non giochiamo più. Mi hai fatto venire mal di testa” borbottò Sherlock, sfregandosi la fronte.

“Bene - offeso, Victor incrociò le braccia al petto - Allora me ne torno a casa.”

Resosi conto di essere stato molto maleducato con il suo amico, Sherlock fece un passo verso di lui, ma poi si accasciò a terra, tenendosi la testa.

“Sh-Sherlock? Ti senti male?”

“Sì, chiama qualcuno!”

Victor si inginocchiò accanto a lui e vide che sulla fronte del suo amico si era formato un triangolo con il vertice rivolto verso il basso, come quello che avevano gli ὕδωρ, solo che, invece di essere blu come al solito, era nero.

“Il… il Giorno della Rivelazione? Cavolo, così presto?” esclamò Victor, sorpreso; avvicinò la mano e, d’istinto, Sherlock gli afferrò il braccio.

“Aiutami, Victor!”

Ma l’altro bambino urlò e scalciò per un dolore improvviso finché Sherlock non lo lasciò andare e quando finalmente riuscì a liberarsi, vide che il suo braccio era ricoperto di ghiaccio.

“Che cosa mi hai fatto?”

Sherlock impallidì: era stato lui a fare quello al suo amico?

“Non-non lo so, io…” balbettò in pieno panico e si guardò le mani: sui suoi palmi si formavano e cadevano a terra fiocchi di neve, mentre attorno a lui si andava espandendo una crosta di ghiaccio. I suoi poteri sembravano legati all’acqua, ma non erano quelli di un ὕδωρ normale.

Victor si rialzò e corse verso casa urlando, mentre Sherlock guardava impotente e sempre più spaventato il cerchio di ghiaccio che si espandeva e si espandeva. Come si fermava quella cosa? Come si controllava? Nella sua mente non c’era alcuna informazione utile, solo panico.

“A-aiuto - gridò, vedendo che il ghiaccio aveva ormai raggiunto la palizzata di casa Trevor - qualcuno mi aiuti!”

Ma non venne nessuno.

Era solo.

E comprese che lo sarebbe stato tutta la vita.

Chiamato dalla signora Trevor, Sherrinford Holmes, lo zio di Sherlock, arrivò di corsa in meno di un’ora, ora durante la quale Sherlock era stato lasciato solo al centro del cumulo di ghiaccio e neve.

Dopo aver espresso alla signora Trevor il suo rammarico per l’accaduto, cercò di farle capire che Sherlock non lo aveva fatto apposta e che lasciare un bambino spaventato in balia di se stesso non era un bel gesto, ma la donna si limitò a sibilare sprezzante: “Porti quell’ἀνώμαλος via da casa mia”, e poi gli chiuse la porta in faccia.

A Sherrinford si strinse il cuore al pensiero che da ora in poi, quella sarebbe stata la reazione della gente davanti a suo nipote. Doveva fare qualcosa per impedire che il bambino soffrisse e si facesse idee sbagliate su se stesso.

Si avvicinò al giardino, ormai completamente ricoperto di ghiaccio, e levitò su un cuscinetto d’aria per non scivolare, fino a raggiungere il bambino raggomitolato su se stesso in un mucchio di neve.

“Sherlock…”

Si abbassò per prenderlo in braccio, ma Sherlock arretrò, terrorizzato.

“No! Non voglio farti male, zio.”

“Non lo farai. Non avere paura, va tutto bene.”

“No! Non so come fermare questa cosa! Ci ho provato, ma non ci riesco.”

“È normale - disse Sherrinford con voce pacata - Nessuno te lo ha mai spiegato. Ora andiamo a casa e ti aiuterò a farlo.”

Sherrinford sollevò il nipote all’interno di un gentile mulinello d’aria, avviluppandolo con i suoi poteri, e lo trasportò verso casa.

“Zio… io sono un ἀνώμαλος?”

“Sì” rispose l’uomo con voce calma.

“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? O l’hanno fatto i miei genitori?”

“No Sherlock, non devi ascoltare quelle scemenze che ti raccontano a scuola: gli ἀνώμαλα non sono cattivi.”

“Però ho fatto male a Victor.”

“Non intenzionalmente, e non era nulla di grave, solo una piccola bruciatura da freddo. Tu sei una anomalia rispetto alla maggioranza della popolazione, ma è tutto qua, è solo un fattore numerico, non c’è nulla di sbagliato in te, come non c’è nulla di sbagliato in un trifoglio che nasce con quattro foglie o in un animale albino.”

Il bambino si sentì leggermente rincuorato e sollevò la testolina riccioluta verso lo zio.

“Davvero?”

“Sì.”

“Ma le leggi…”

“Lascia perdere le leggi - Sherrinford sospirò - Tuo padre mi ucciderà, ma è tempo che noi due facciamo una bella chiacchierata.”

 

Quando li vide arrivare in lontananza, Mycroft uscì di casa e li attese sulla soglia. Il Giorno della Rivelazione avveniva attorno ai tredici anni e Sherlock ne aveva solo undici, ma in qualche modo Mycroft aveva presagito che sarebbe successo prima: suo fratello era sempre stato diverso e molto più adulto degli altri bambini della stessa età.

“Si è addormentato - disse Sherrinford sottovoce - ma quando si risveglierà avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto per controllare i suoi poteri.”

Mycroft era un μέσος e il suo equilibrio sarebbe stato indispensabile nei mesi a venire per aiutare Sherlock. Era anche uno σκέπτικος e Sherrinford contava su di lui affinché Sherlock non fosse danneggiato dalla superstizione che ancora permeava la società.

“Posso contare su di te, Mycroft?”

Il fratello maggiore accarezzò i riccioli scuri di Sherlock.

“Certo, lo sai che mi preoccupo costantemente per lui.”

 

*

 

La signora Watson aprì la porta della camera del figlio e si piantò le mani sui fianchi.

“Sei ancora in pigiama? Muoviti, John! L’appuntamento è tra un’ora.”

John sollevò gli occhi dal fumetto che stava leggendo e sospirò.

“Mamma, dobbiamo proprio? I dottori hanno detto che sto bene, non possiamo semplicemente aspettare che accada?”

“No: i dottori hanno escluso fattori fisici, grazie al cielo, ma questo significa che è un fattore psicologico. Hai sedici anni e avresti dovuto avere il tuo Giorno della Rivelazione tempo fa.”

Peccato che la madre aveva maturato quella convinzione parlando con qualche amica esaltata e appassionata di stronzate new age; lui stava bene e non era preoccupato.

“Ma mamma…”

“Niente ma! Ora vestiti e andiamo.”

John sapeva quanto fosse irremovibile la madre e quindi si arrese.

Dieci minuti dopo la seguì lungo il vialetto di casa con passo strascicato e svogliato.

“Spalle dritte, e non sbuffare” lo rimbeccò la madre.

“Sì, sì…” borbottò lui, e poi fu investito da una pioggia di petali rosa, seguito da una allegra risata femminile alla sua destra.

Sua sorella Harriet, una γῆ, era seduta sul prato e lo stava trasformando in una serra tropicale.

“Divertiti dalla psicologa, Johnny” scherzò la sorella e John le indirizzò un gestaccio che sfortunatamente sua madre intercettò.

“John! E tu Harriet, non si gioca con i poteri, quante volte devo dirtelo? Quando torno, non voglio vedere nemmeno un petalo sul prato.”

 

La psicologa fece accomodare John e la madre sul divano in un salottino che sembrava il negozio di un rigattiere: c’erano pizzi e centrini ovunque e i mobili erano ingombri di pacchiani souvenir di plastica da ogni parte del mondo e altra paccottiglia assortita.

“Un ambiente che ricordi la nostra casa aiuta a rilassarsi” disse la psicologa intercettando lo sguardo di John.

_ “Ma in che cazzo di casa vive questa?” _ pensò il ragazzo, accigliandosi.

La donna accese uno stereo e una nenia di arpe e onde marine si diffuse nell’aria.

“Per rilassarsi” spiegò, poi porse a John e a sua madre due tazze di una bevanda dal colorito verdastro; John la annusò e la allontanò dal viso, cercando di mascherare una smorfia di disgusto.

“Cos’è?”

“Un infuso biologico di erbe di montagna, privo di teina, caffeina, zucchero e qualsivoglia eccitante. Serve per rilassarsi. Ora sei rilassato, vero John?” chiese con un sorriso quasi maniacale.

_ “Se sento ancora una volta la parola rilassarsi giuro che mi metto a urlare” _ pensò il giovane Watson, ma rispose con un educato cenno del capo.

La psicologa batté la mano su una cartellina azzurra vicino a lei. “Dunque John, ho letto il tuo dossier: a scuola hai ottimi voti, fai da tutor per alcuni studenti del primo anno e sei il capitano della squadra di rugby, perciò - la donna prese fiato e lo guardò con condiscendenza - che problemi nascondi?”

John sputacchiò l’orrenda bevanda insipida. “Io non nascondo proprio nulla.”

La psicologa si rivolse alla signora Watson e prese a parlarle come se nemmeno lui fosse nella stanza.

“Ovviamente suo figlio ha problemi: angosce, paure, stress, tutte cose che si tiene dentro e non le racconta.”

“Perché non mi racconti nulla, John?” esclamò la madre, inalberata.

“Perché non c’è nulla da raccontare, io non ho problemi” ribatté il ragazzo, esasperato. Dio, quella conversazione assurda gli stava facendo venire un gran mal di testa: d’improvviso aveva voglia di gettare a terra la tazza e sradicare lo stereo dal muro per far cessare quella lagna insopportabile.

“Procederò con qualche test per capire di che genere di problemi soffre suo figlio. Inizieremo con l’associazione di idee: ti senti abbastanza rilassato, John?”

“Rilassatissimo” rispose lui a denti stretti.

“Fiore.”

“Frutto.”

“Mare.”

“Nave.”

“Sole.”

“Estate.”

“Cerchio.”

“Mέσα.”

La psicologa sospirò e scosse la testa. “No, non va bene John.”

“Uh… non sapevo ci fossero delle risposte sbagliate a questo test.”

“Tu stai dando appositamente le risposte che darebbe una persona priva di problemi.”

_ “Forse perché non ne ho?” _ pensò il ragazzo e riuscì a trattenersi appena dall’urlare.

“Proviamo con i disegni, e questa volta vedi di essere sincero, o non potrò aiutarti.”

“Ma io-”

“Cosa vedi qui?”

Il disegno, a giudizio di John, era semplicemente una macchia di colore azzurra sul foglio, come se qualcuno avesse rovesciato per sbaglio una boccetta di inchiostro, non ci scorgeva alcuna figura nascosta.

“Una macchia.”

La psicologa appoggiò il foglio a faccia in giù sul tavolino di cristallo davanti a lei e si sfilò gli occhiali. “Cosa abbiamo detto sulla sincerità?” domandò col tono di chi si rivolge a un bambino un po’ scemo.

"È ciò che vedo!” urlò John alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi a grandi passi verso la porta.

“John, dove vai?” chiese sua madre, ma il figlio non rispose e sbatté la porta: non ne poteva più e gli stava scoppiando la testa. Perché non potevano lasciarlo in pace?

Raggiunse l’esterno e prese una profonda boccata d’aria, ma la testa continuava a dolergli e ora sentiva anche una forte nausea.

“Dio - ansimò e si accasciò a terra - cosa mi sta succedendo?”

Gli sembrò addirittura di avere la vista appannata, ma poi si rese conto che l’asfalto del parcheggio stava veramente ribollendo e l’aria tremolava per l’intenso calore, finché la terra non si trasformò in lava fusa, e sulla fronte di John comparve un triangolo con il vertice rivolto verso l’alto, ma non era rosso come quello degli altri πῦρ, era nero.

Fu con una certa soddisfazione che vide il suv della psicologa sprofondare nel magma davanti a lui, ma quando sua madre comparve sulla soglia dell’ambulatorio e si coprì la bocca con una mano, John si rese conto della sua situazione: era un ἀνώμαλος, e adesso sì che aveva problemi.

 

_ Quattro anni dopo _

 

“Venti giri di campo, Watson, e se vedo sollevarsi un solo filo di fumo attorno a te, diventano cinquanta.”

“Sissignore!”

“Non ti ho sentito.”

“SISSIGNORE!” urlò John a pieni polmoni e iniziò a correre, seguito da altri ragazzi e ragazze, di elementi diversi, ma tutti ἀνώμαλα come lui.

Melinda, una ἀήρ che provocava tornadi ogni volta che si agitava, gli si affiancò.

“Ehi Watson, tu ti fidi di quello?”

La ἀήρ indicò col mento il maggiore Sholto, l’istruttore del campo di repressione per ἀνώμαλα. Aveva fama di essere estremamente severo e inflessibile, ma aveva una alta percentuale di successo: chi riusciva a resistere sino alla fine, arrivava a reprime e annullare i suoi poteri anomali e poteva condurre una vita quasi normale.

“Devo farlo.”

Ogni volta che John si arrabbiava ogni cosa attorno a lui si trasformava in lava fusa. Le aveva già provate tutte per reprimersi: psicoterapia, ipnosi, yoga, e dopo quel campo c’era solo il Bromulyne, e la prospettiva lo terrorizzava. Li aveva visti dei ragazzi sotto Bromulyne: apatici, confusi, degli zombie perennemente intontiti e sonnolenti.

Non voleva finire così.

“Voi due! - gridò Sholto - Vi ho forse dato il permesso di parlare?”

“Nossignore!” urlò John.

“Cinquanta giri di campo per voi, visto che avete tanto fiato da sprecare.”

Melinda rivolse uno sguardo di scuse a John, ma quello scrollò le spalle, come a dire che non era importante, e rallentò il passo per adeguarlo a quello della compagna e non lasciarla indietro.

Quella sera, dopo essersi fatto la doccia, John stava tornando verso il dormitorio maschile, ma il maggiore Sholto lo intercettò in corridoio.

“Watson.”

“Signore.”

“Ti stai comportando molto bene, sono sicuro che questo campo ti porterà molto giovamento.”

“Grazie, Signore.”

“Tuttavia, devi fare attenzione: sei un ἀνώμαλος, non credi che la tua vita sia già abbastanza complicata?”

John aggrottò la fronte: davvero non capiva cosa volesse dire il suo istruttore.

“Ho visto come guardi quella ragazza.”

“Melinda? Sto solo aiutandola ad ambientarsi, visto che è nuova.”

“È una ἀήρ: ricordati quello che dice la Prima delle sacre leggi.”

Detto questo lo lasciò andare e tornò a controllare il perimetro del centro.

John sospirò e si grattò la testa: non aveva alcuna intenzione di provarci con Melinda, ma accettò di buon grado il consiglio del maggiore Sholto, perché aveva ragione: la sua vita come ἀνώμαλος sarebbe stata sempre difficile, avrebbe avuto difficoltà a trovare degli amici, o una πῦρ disposta a sposarlo, o un lavoro, perché le persone intorno a lui avrebbero temuto per la loro incolumità; finire in galera per aver violato la Prima Legge sarebbe stata una cosa estremamente stupida da parte sua, e ora doveva solo concentrarsi sul suo obiettivo: reprimere i suoi poteri.

Ma mentre prendeva sonno, quella notte, si domandò cosa avrebbe fatto se si fosse seriamente innamorato di qualcuno con un elemento diverso.

La Prima delle sacre leggi era davvero giusta e intoccabile, come sosteneva a gran voce una buona fetta della popolazione, o avevano ragione gli σκέπτικα con le loro posizioni progressiste?

 

*

 

L’istruttore entrò in una grande stanza dalla temperatura gelida e guardò verso il quindicenne seduto in poltrona col viso sprofondato in un libro che aveva l’aria di essere molto antico; il ragazzo non si alzò e non gli rivolse nemmeno un cenno di saluto, e l’uomo, un μέσος, storse le labbra in una smorfia di disapprovazione.

“Signor Holmes, sono qui!” esclamò stizzito.

Sherlock abbassò il libro, radiografò l’uomo da capo a piedi con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio e si reimmerse nella lettura.

“Vada via, la sua presenza qui è assolutamente inutile.”

Quando Mycroft tornava a casa dovevano parlare: come gli era venuto in mente di chiedere aiuto a un ὀρθόδοξος?

I suoi risultati sarebbero stati uguali a quelli di tutti gli altri istruttori chiamati a casa Holmes, vale a dire nulli, ma gli ὀρθόδοξα erano così ottusi che lo facevano irritare, e questa non era una buona cosa.

C’erano volute due ore per scongelare dal ghiaccio l’ultimo ὀρθόδοξος che gli aveva parlato di Leggi e di peccati.

“Scusi?” ribatté l’istruttore, indignato.

“Mi ha sentito benissimo, perciò non mi ripeterò: vada via, è meglio per lei, mi creda.”

“I suoi poveri genitori mi hanno chiamato perché le insegni a reprimere e annullare i suoi poteri anomali e mi creda, signor Holmes, non me ne andrò finché non avrò ottenuto questo risultato.”

L’uomo sapeva che Sherlock Holmes aveva fama di essere un soggetto molto difficile: molti altri istruttori lo avevano preceduto e nessuno aveva ottenuto qualcosa. Quel ragazzo non ascoltava, non metteva in pratica gli esercizi di repressione, e si comportava come se non avesse fatto nulla di male, quando la sua stessa esistenza di ἀνώμαλος era la prova lampante di quanto in lui ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.

“Mi sto irritando - lo avvertì Sherlock, appoggiando il libro sul tavolino - e questo non è un bene.”

L’istruttore lo ignorò, così come ignorò il freddo crescente della stanza, e appoggiò sullo stesso tavolino un grosso libro sull’importanza del rispetto delle leggi incise nella Grotta del Principio.

“Adesso lei leggerà questo libro, e poi lo leggerà di nuovo, e poi di nuovo ancora, e non lascerà questa stanza finché non lo avrà imparato a memoria, virgole e punti inclusi” disse con il consueto tono autoritario, che di solito intimidiva tutti gli ἀνώμαλα con cui aveva avuto a che fare.

Ma almeno gli altri ragazzi si mostravano contriti e pentiti di possedere dei poteri sbagliati e pericolosi, Holmes invece non mostrava nulla del genere.

“No - disse il ragazzo, alzandosi - E adesso mi sono veramente stancato, vado in camera mia.”

Questa volta l’istruttore percepì chiaramente la sottile minaccia provenire da Holmes e assunse una posizione di difesa.

“È inutile! Sono un μέσος, sono in grado di neutralizzare i suoi poteri.”

“Io non credo proprio.”

Neanche dieci minuti dopo, l’istruttore lasciava casa Holmes strepitando come un ossesso, i capelli pieni di neve e delle piccole stalattiti di ghiaccio che pendevano dalla sua valigetta.

“In vent’anni di carriera non mi era mai capitato nulla del genere! È inaudito!”

“La prego, non se ne vada” lo implorò la signora Holmes.

“No, no. Su una cosa suo figlio ha perfettamente ragione: è inutile chiamare un istruttore, perché lui non ha alcuna intenzione di reprimere i suoi poteri. E l’unico posto per un mostro del genere è all’inferno!”

Sherlock osservò la scena dalla finestra della sua camera, poi mandò un messaggio al fratello.

**“Un ὀρθόδοξος, Mycroft? Davvero?”**

**“Le mie scuse Sherlock, non mi ero reso conto che lo fosse”** fu la risposta di Mycroft.

**“Fratello caro, stai diventando lento.”**

 

I signori Holmes aspettavano che i figli scendessero per cena, ma solo Mycroft si presentò. Le note di Mozart risuonavano in tutta la casa: Sherlock stava suonando da quando l’istruttore se ne era andato e non dava segno di voler smettere ancora. Era il suo metodo per scaricare la tensione.

I tre mangiarono in silenzio per un po’, poi la madre appoggiò il cucchiaio nel piatto e sospirò.

“Mycroft, noi non sappiamo più che fare: ormai la voce si è sparsa e nessun istruttore è disposto a fare un tentativo con lui.”

“Tu sai che Sherlock riesce a controllarsi solo attorno alle persone che non disprezza, e purtroppo, la lista è tragicamente corta.”

Il padre si pulì la bocca nel tovagliolo.

“Hai dato un’occhiata alla brochure che ho portato a casa ieri?”

Mycroft inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò il padre come a volergli domandare se fosse serio.

“Un campo di repressione? Pieno di altri ἀνώμαλα? Sherlock farebbe scoppiare una rivolta in meno di mezz’ora e, a confronto, la Guerra degli Elementi sembrerebbe un litigio tra bambini.”

“Ci sarebbe sempre il Bromulyne” azzardò la madre, ma Mycroft scosse la testa con decisione. Suo fratello era una mente geniale e non lo avrebbe trasformato in un povero demente che sbavava tutto il tempo e non riconosceva più il giorno dalla notte.

“Io sono in grado di neutralizzare i poteri di Sherlock in caso di emergenza.”

“Ma adesso lavori e sei spesso fuori casa. Inoltre hai la tua vita da vivere, non puoi prenderti questo impegno per sempre.”

Quella sera, qualche ora dopo essere andato a dormire, Mycroft sentì il materasso abbassarsi. Aprì gli occhi e vide il fratello seduto sul bordo, il profilo severo illuminato dalla luce della luna.

In quell’istante gli apparve come una creatura di un altro pianeta e comprese che avrebbe potuto preoccuparsi per lui, difenderlo, tirarlo fuori dai pasticci, ma non avrebbe mai compreso sino in fondo cosa significava essere come lui, e Mycroft si domandò se qualcuno avrebbe mai potuto comprenderlo.

“Posso imparare a gestire i miei poteri.”

“E come? Hai fatto scappare tutti gli istruttori, anche quelli validi.”

“Lo farò da solo.”

Mycroft si tirò a sedere e accese la luce.

“Sherlock, è una impresa quasi impossibile, persino per te.”

“Ma nessun altro può aiutarmi. Tu stesso hai appena pensato che sono diverso da chiunque altro.”

“Io non volevo…”

Sherlock lo interruppe agitando una mano nell’aria. “Lo so, lo so.”

“Dimmi, cosa vuoi fare, perché capisci anche tu che in qualche modo devi porre un argine ai tuoi poteri, anche solo per vivere la tua vita.”

“Path’s End.”

“Cosa c’entra zio Sherrinford, ora?”

Path’s End era un luogo isolato nel nord della regione, dove l’uomo viveva e conduceva degli esperimenti scientifici cui si era appassionato negli ultimi anni. Mycroft non era molto aggiornato sulla cosa, perché ora il suo incarico governativo lo teneva molto occupato, ma sapeva che invece Sherrinford e Sherlock erano in contatto costante.

“Voglio andare a vivere da lui, e tu devi aiutarmi a convincere i nostri genitori.”

Mycroft analizzò la proposta del fratello e annuì in silenzio: l’uomo era uno dei pochi con cui il fratello andava veramente d’accordo, non c’era pericolo che scatenasse una tormenta di neve per una sua osservazione infelice. Inoltre Sherlock avrebbe potuto imparare molte cose dallo zio scienziato. Probabilmente era la soluzione migliore.

“Mamma farà molta resistenza.”

“È per questo che mi servono le doti diplomatiche di un μέσος.”

 

_ Dodici anni dopo, ai giorni nostri _

 

John e la sua nuova fiamma, Tammy, rotolarono sul letto.

Tammy si liberò della lunga gonna e John si sfilò la maglietta sopra la testa, quando udì l’inconfondibile -click- della fotocamera del telefono della ragazza, e il suo entusiasmo si spense un po’.

“È davvero il momento migliore per un selfie?” chiese nel tono più gentile che gli riuscì: non aveva una ragazza da mesi e non voleva farla irritare, ma Tammy era ossessionata da quel telefono, non lo mollava un attimo.

“Aw, non ti facevo timido, John Watson. E comunque rilassati, non hai nulla di cui vergognarti” rispose lei con una risata, appoggiandogli un piede sull’addome e lasciandolo scivolare suggestivamente verso il basso.

“Non sono timido” protestò John, e indietreggiò per sfilarsi i jeans.

“Oh, allora forse preferisci un’atmosfera romantica?” La πῦρ chiuse gli occhi e attorno a loro comparvero una decina di fiammelle che danzavano lievi nell’aria.

John strinse le labbra: in quelle circostanze invidiava profondamente gli individui normali, i κανονικά, che potevano usare i loro poteri senza paura, e giocarci addirittura.

Lui non sarebbe mai stato così, e nessuno avrebbe mai capito come questo lo faceva sentire.

Poi Tammy gli gettò addosso il reggiseno e John decise di smettere di pensare.

 

John si svegliò la mattina successiva al suono della sveglia, allungò la mano sul materasso ma non si sorprese di trovarlo vuoto: dopotutto lui e Tammy si erano conosciuti in un bar la sera prima, sapeva che non era il grande amore della sua vita.

Però almeno un biglietto sarebbe stato carino.

Quando raggiunse il centro di comando dell’Unità Speciale, dove prestava servizio, fu accolto da fischi di ammirazione e pacche sulle spalle da parte dei colleghi.

“Sempre il solito, eh Watson?”

“Tre Continenti non si smentisce mai.”

John aggrottò la fronte. “Mi sono perso qualcosa?”

“Oh, non hai ancora aperto Facebook oggi.”

“No.”

John aveva una sua pagina, ma a dire il vero non è che la guardasse spesso.

Bill Murray gli mostrò il suo telefono: Tammy aveva postato il selfie di loro due insieme in un post pubblico con la didascalia: “Quanti like per questa coppia di fuoco?”

Le reazioni erano più di mille.

“Uno di questi giorni devi raccontarmi il tuo segreto” scherzò Bill, ma John non era affatto divertito: Tammy non gli aveva chiesto il permesso di pubblicare la foto e a lui non faceva piacere essere visto e commentato da perfetti sconosciuti. 

Ma d’altronde non era la prima volta che capitava: spesso le donne (e anche qualche uomo) andavano con lui per potersi vantare di essere state con un “cattivo ragazzo”, questa era la fama degli ἀνώμαλα, nonché il modo, del tutto involontario, con cui si era guadagnato quel ridicolo soprannome.

John si strinse nelle spalle e indossò il giubbotto antiproiettile. “Bando alle chiacchiere e mettiamoci al lavoro. Abbiamo già qualche incarico?”

“Sì, e siete in ritardo.”

Una donna, πῦρ, stava sulla porta dello spogliatoio con le braccia conserte, del tutto indifferente agli uomini che si cambiavano e alle loro occhiate lusinghiere.

John la conosceva: era Mary Morstan, della buoncostume e ogni tanto chiedeva l’intervento dell’Unità Speciale per casi particolarmente pericolosi.

“Ciao Mary, cosa abbiamo, narcotrafficanti?”

“Non questa volta. Grazie alla soffiata di un nostro informatore ho scoperto una coppia di ἀκάθαρτα.”

“Ma sono individui pericolosi? Pregiudicati?” volle sapere John, sfogliando il dossier che la donna gli porse: gli sembrava esagerato far intervenire l’Unità Speciale.

“No, nulla del genere: incensurati, due agnellini. Ma la gente deve sapere che il governo vigila e fa rispettare la Prima delle Sacre Leggi, non credi?”

“Certo” rispose John meccanicamente: il suo dovere era far rispettare la legge, però dentro di sé non era d’accordo nell’andare ad arrestare due persone che vivevano la loro storia in segreto e violare l’intimità della loro casa, trattandoli come assassini della peggior risma.

In alcuni Stati le relazioni tra portatori di elemento diversi iniziavano a venire tollerati, se tutto restava segreto, e stavano nascendo dei movimenti per l’accettazione degli ἀκάθαρτα anche lì. Ma a quanto pareva, l’attuale Governo voleva usare il pugno duro e dimostrare di avere ancora autorità; tutta una manovra politica, secondo John, visto che era sul punto di cadere. E ora due poveracci ne avrebbero fatto le spese con anni di galera.

“Quindi faremo un blitz, li cattureremo e faremo tanti bei sorrisi per la stampa” proseguì Mary con un sorriso soave.

“No, Mary - John scosse la testa - non ce la voglio la stampa durante l’operazione.”

Con tutte le incognite che potevano presentarsi durante un’irruzione, ci mancava solo fare da baby sitter a un giornalista.

“Non essere sciocco, John: l’operazione è mia e la stampa viene - disse Mary, senza dargli possibilità di ribattere - Ora sbrighiamoci, voglio vedermi al tg della sera.”

La squadra speciale la seguì, ma John era ancora contrariato.

“John - Mary gli si affiancò e sorrise - La presenza della stampa gioverà a te prima di tutto.”

“A me?”

Mary indicò il triangolo nero sulla fronte di John: “Potrai dimostrare all’opinione pubblica che nonostante la tua condizione, sei utile alla comunità. Quello che sei veramente non conta, quando puoi passare per κανονικός.”

Passare per κανονικός? No, quella donna non lo capiva affatto: lui voleva essere accettato come ἀνώμαλος, non passare per qualcosa che non era, ma preferì tacere, perché litigare prima di una operazione era controproducente. Ma non vedeva l’ora che tutto fosse finito.

Della squadra d’assalto, John era l’unico armato di fucile: tutti gli altri usavano i poteri del loro elemento, mentre lui li aveva repressi e sostituiti con le armi da fuoco, così come gli aveva insegnato il maggiore Sholto. Con gli anni il peso del fucile contro la spalla o il calcio della pistola sul palmo della mano era divenuta una sensazione familiare, che lo aiutava a respingere il più possibile i suoi poteri.

L’edificio si trovava in un quartiere popolare della città, ben noto all’Unità Speciale.

“Occhi aperti, ragazzi.”

“È una brutta zona?” domandò Mary.

“Qui vicino c’è la sede del C.L.A., il Comitato per la Legalizzazione degli ἀκάθαρτα, gli ὀρθόδοξα non li vogliono, vengono qui a protestare e ogni tanto ci sono degli scontri.”

Mary scosse la testa. “Non capisco perché il governo permetta l’esistenza di gruppi sovversivi come il C.L.A.”

John si strinse nelle spalle. “Sono solo persone che esprimono le proprie idee, e la libertà di pensiero è garantita dalla Costituzione.”

“La piantate di discutere di politica, voi due? Mi sta venendo mal di testa - li rimbeccò Murray - Ecco, ci siamo.”

“Parcheggia nel piazzale sul retro.”

“Sono all’interno 8, gli schifosi” sibilò Mary e guardò in direzione di John, aspettandosi di venire spalleggiata con vigore, ma l’uomo fece finta di controllare l’auricolare.

“Io resto in strada a controllare che sia tutto in ordine e faccio da retroguardia, voi salite e fate irruzione. Bill, il capo dell’operazione sei tu.”

Murray si toccò il casco, diede indicazioni al resto della squadra, ed entrarono nell’edificio con la troupe televisiva al seguito.

John sentiva la conversazione tra i suoi uomini attraverso l’auricolare: i due ἀκάθαρτα si erano barricati in casa e stavano opponendo resistenza, ma Bill e gli altri non erano in difficoltà.

“Ehi!” urlò una donna dall’altra parte della strada, correndogli incontro.

John sollevò la mano per intimarle di fermarsi.

“È una operazione di polizia, signora, non si avvicini.”

La donna, una μέση, non si fermò e gli urlò contro, arrabbiata: “Cosa siete venuti a fare qui? Chi state cercando?”

Sulla giacca aveva una grossa spilla di metallo del C.L.A.

“Signora, stia indietro.”

“Siete qui per Sandra e Peter, vero? - le labbra della donna si piegarono in una smorfia di disgusto - Perché non li lasciate in pace? Sono brave persone, non hanno fatto nulla di male!”

“È la legge e noi dobbiamo farla rispettare” rispose John con un sospiro, ma le sue parole non suonavano convinte nemmeno alle sue orecchie.

La donna indietreggiò di qualche passo e prese il cellulare.

“Signora, devo chiederle di metterlo via.”

“No, lei non ha alcun diritto di chiedermelo, a meno che non abbia un mandato: conosco la legge anch’io.”

Già, quasi tutti i membri del C.L.A. erano σκέπτικα: scienziati, studiosi, avvocati, tutte persone con un’ottima preparazione culturale.

“Bill, avete fatto? Tra un po’ la situazione qui inizierà a scaldarsi” disse John.

“Sono ancora barricati in casa. Hai bisogno di aiuto?”

Chiamati dalla μέση, una decina di persone si avvicinarono, e alcune di esse stavano chiamando altra gente.

“Sì, mandami Daniel.”

“Andate via! Lasciateli in pace!” La piccola folla iniziò a scandire slogan minacciosi contro la polizia e il governo, e John arretrò di qualche passo verso il loro furgone.

“State indietro! Disperdetevi!”

Puntò contro di loro il fucile, caricato con proiettili non letali, ma che facevano comunque molto male.

La folla arretrò di qualche passo e per un istante la situazione sembrò calmarsi, ma quando Daniel uscì dall’edificio per andargli incontro, un γῆ lo attaccò, avvolgendolo in un arbusto spinoso, Daniel lo bruciò e il γῆ contrattaccò usando polvere per spegnere il fuoco.

John sparò un colpo di avvertimento in aria.

“Ultimo avviso, poi inizieremo a sparare.”

“Porci fascisti!” 

Un ὕδωρ lo colpì con un getto d’acqua abbastanza potente da farlo cadere a terra; il fucile gli sfuggì di mano e rotolò sotto al furgone, e la folla lo accerchiò.

“Andate via, non vi vogliamo.”

“Fermi! Fermi!” gridò John mentre si rialzava, ora decisamente agitato. Il suo respiro era sempre più affannato e sentiva il calore dei suoi poteri, normalmente repressi, espandersi sempre più.

_ “No, no, non deve succedere!” _

Qualcuno fece esplodere una bomba carta vicino a lui, assordandolo, e il panico esplose nella sua mente.

L’ὕδωρ di prima lo colpì con un pugno sul giubbotto antiproiettile e cercò di trascinarlo lontano dal furgone.

Accadde tutto in un attimo: John gli appoggiò una mano sul petto per spintonarlo via con forza, ma i suoi poteri sfuggirono al suo controllo e l’uomo prese fuoco all’improvviso con un grido straziante: divenne una luminosa torcia bianca e si liquefece davanti ai suoi occhi.

Il resto della folla, terrorizzata, scappò in ogni direzione.

“Via, via, è un ἀνώμαλος, ci ucciderà tutti.”

L’asfalto attorno a John ribolliva, le gomme del furgone si sciolsero e i finestrini esplosero per il gran calore. Se non reprimeva immediatamente i suoi poteri, tutto il quartiere sarebbe stato in pericolo.

Si strinse con forza bruta la spalla sinistra, concentrandosi sul dolore che si irradiava lungo il braccio e la spalla, isolandosi dal mondo, e lentamente il calore si disperse.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, vide che Mary e la sua squadra avevano catturato la coppia di ἀκάθαρτα: un uomo e una donna mingherlini, spauriti e in lacrime. E per arrestarli ora un uomo era morto.

Il cameraman lo riprese impietoso con la telecamera finché Bill non gli ordinò di spegnere.

 

Non appena la squadra tornò in centrale, due uomini degli Affari Interni chiusero John in una stanza e lo sottoposero a un interrogatorio per conoscere la sua versione dei fatti.

Quando lo lasciarono solo, John appoggiò la testa sul tavolo e chiuse gli occhi: non riusciva a cancellare dalla mente l’immagine di quell’uomo che prendeva fuoco. Era sempre stata la sua più grande paura: ferire o uccidere involontariamente qualcuno con i suoi poteri anomali; per quel motivo si era allontanato dalla sua famiglia, si era sottoposto a tutte le cure possibili, ma alla fine non era riuscito a reprimere la sua natura pericolosa e violenta.

La porta si aprì e Mary appoggiò una bottiglia d’acqua sul tavolo.

John la prese e ne bevve metà con un unico sorso.

“Stai tranquillo John: conosco quegli uomini degli Affari Interni e, in via confidenziale, mi hanno detto che non apriranno un procedimento disciplinare contro di te.”

“Com’è possibile? Io…”

“Per fortuna il giornalista ha ripreso tutto: tu hai rispettato le regole di ingaggio che si seguono in questi casi, non hai provocato la folla, mentre quell’uomo ti ha assalito. Se fosse vivo ora sarebbe accusato di aggressione a pubblico ufficiale e starebbe in galera. Era un noto sovversivo e aveva precedenti penali.”

“Scusa, ma la cosa non mi è di alcuna consolazione.”

Mary inclinò la testa da un lato, come se non capisse. Ovviamente non capiva.

“John, tu sei nell’Unità Speciale, non è la prima volta che uccidi un criminale durante un’operazione, ho letto il tuo stato di servizio!”

“Era diverso! Le persone che ho ucciso erano criminali incalliti e io ho ucciso sempre e solo come ultima opzione, quando non c’erano altre strade!”

Invece prima era stato un impulso primordiale a scatenare i suoi poteri: il panico di essere solo, accerchiato da un gruppo di persone ostili avevano infranto il suo rigido blocco mentale e i suoi poteri avevano avuto il sopravvento: quell’uomo era disarmato, non rappresentava un pericolo immediato, anche se lo aveva strattonato e preso a pugni.

Tuttavia Mary non condivideva il suo dramma interiore e si strinse nelle spalle.

“Hai ripreso immediatamente il controllo dei tuoi poteri, sei stato molto bravo. E voglio confessarti un segreto - ridacchiò, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio - è stato un pochino sexy.”

“Sexy? - ripeté John con voce atona e spenta - Vedere un essere umano liquefarsi nella lava è stato sexy per te?”

Senza aspettare una risposta, si alzò, sbatté la porta dietro di sé e lasciò la centrale.

Salì in sella alla sua moto, si allacciò il casco e partì, ma non tornò a casa.

Attraversò la città in direzione della più vicina autostrada, gli occhi fissi sulla strada, la testa vuota da ogni altro pensiero. Guidò e guidò, superò automobili e camion, curvò e accelerò, il paesaggio mutò attorno a lui e le monotone pianure lasciarono spazio alle montagne, il sole calò a ovest, John si fermò a fare rifornimento e ripartì: non sapeva nemmeno dove stava andando, non gli importava, voleva solo continuare a non pensare a nulla.

 

*

 

Sherlock Holmes e Gregory Lestrade stavano assistendo al recupero dei corpi di due giovani fidanzati scomparsi da due giorni e ritrovati morti in fondo a un crepaccio.

Dopo aver insultato i soccorritori perché avevano compromesso eventuali prove presenti sui cadaveri, Sherlock pretese che tutti si allontanassero, poi si inginocchiò nella neve e osservò a lungo a il terreno; se doveva spostarsi, lo faceva scivolando su una stretta scia di ghiaccio che creava sotto di sé.

Infine si rialzò e tornò verso Lestrade, che era impegnato in una accesa discussione con Donovan.

“Lo sai bene che non mi va che lui sia qui.”

“Dato che me lo ripeti ogni volta, sì, lo so perfettamente, ma l’indagine è mia.”

“Un giorno di questi moriremo tutti a causa dei suoi poteri anomali.”

“Non essere così melodrammatica Sally, è troppo presto per queste stronzate.”

“Non sono stronzate - puntò l’indice contro Sherlock - Quello è un ἀνώμαλος che rifiuta di reprimere i suoi poteri.”

“Cosa che non è illegale, se non nuoce a nessuno. E questa è la scena di un crimine, non un’aula di tribunale, quindi perché non torni a cercare indizi?”

La πῦρ lanciò un’occhiata malevola in direzione di Sherlock, fissando il triangolo sulla sua fronte come se fosse un marchio d’infamia, e gli abbaiò: “Che cavolo hai da guardare, strambo?”

“Sally, ora basta!”

La donna si allontanò e Lestrade rivolse a Sherlock un sincero sorriso di scuse.

“Mi dispiace.”

“Lasciala perdere, è talmente idiota che non perdo tempo a irritarmi con lei. Comunque mi hai fatto fare tutta questa strada inutilmente: non è stato un omicidio suicidio.”

“Ne sei sicuro? I genitori della donna hanno detto che i due ragazzi avevano qualche problema.”

“Conosci qualcuno migliore di me a leggere le tracce sulla neve?”

Lestrade sorrise e scosse la testa: Sherlock riusciva a leggere nei diversi strati della neve e se c’erano tracce, lui le trovava, anche se nel frattempo era caduta neve fresca.

“I due hanno lasciato la strada a quell’altezza, camminavano vicini, sincronizzando i passi - spiegò Sherlock - erano tranquilli, poi a un certo punto lui si è chinato, ha raccolto una palla di neve e l’ha lanciata a lei, che ha risposto.”

“Stavano giocando.”

“Sì, ed erano talmente presi che non si sono resi conto di essersi avvicinati troppo al crepaccio: lui è scivolato per prima e lei è scivolata nel tentativo di afferrarlo.”

“Accidenti, poveri ragazzi” borbottò Lestrade grattandosi la testa.

“Mh. La prossima volta chiamami per un caso vero, lo sai che ho da fare.”

“Ma se ti lamenti sempre che ti annoi.”

“Venire qui non mi ha certo aiutato.”

“Come stai?”

“Come al solito, riferiscilo pure a mio fratello, se non è troppo impegnato a far cadere il governo.”

“Non ho secondi fini - protestò Greg - Ti ricordi di mangiare? Ti vedo dimagrito.”

“Ti sei messo d’accordo con mia madre? Anche lei mi chiede le stesse cose via Skype.”

“È perché ci preoccupiamo per te.”

“Senza motivo. Ti saluto, chiamami quando avrai per le mani un omicidio vero.”

Sherlock salì in sella alla sua motoslitta, dirigendosi verso Path’s End, e Lestrade rimase a guardarlo sparire tra gli abeti: da quando suo zio Sherrinford era morto, Sherlock viveva da solo in quel luogo isolato dedicandosi ai suoi esperimenti scientifici. Diceva di stare bene così, lontano da tutti, che in questo modo non c’era pericolo che congelasse accidentalmente qualche idiota, ma Gregory pensava che quella fosse solo una corazza che Sherlock si era costruito nel corso degli anni per difendersi dagli insulti e dalle cattiverie di persone come Sally.

Invece a lui piaceva molto, ammirava la sua mente brillante e non aveva paura di lui: lo conosceva da tanti anni e Sherlock non gli aveva mai fatto del male, e siccome sapeva che il giovane Holmes era affascinato da qualunque mistero e fenomeno inspiegabile, ne approfittava per chiedergli aiuto quando doveva risolvere dei casi, sia per tirarlo fuori dal suo isolamento, sia per controllare che stesse bene.

Tuttavia sapeva che non si poteva avvicinare a lui più di così o comprenderlo sino in fondo. Ci sarebbe voluta una persona altrettanto speciale per capire Sherlock.

Sherlock guidò per alcune ore, poi, quando era già sera, accostò nei pressi di un lago che ancora non era ghiacciato, e chiuse gli occhi.

Era stanco: trattenere i suoi poteri quando era circondato da persone ostili non era facile, inoltre gli effetti del suo farmaco sperimentale stavano già finendo. Con l’ultima modifica era riuscito a eliminare gran parte degli effetti collaterali, ma l’efficacia era diminuita troppo: doveva studiarci ancora.

Si chiuse nel suo Mind Palace e si chiuse in una stanza che aveva le fattezze della sala controllo di una centrale nucleare: con gli anni aveva imparato che se visualizzava i suoi poteri come un’energia, gli era più facile dominarli. Tutti gli indicatori del pannello di controllo erano sul rosso, segno che aveva accumulato troppa pressione e doveva sfogarla.

Riaprì gli occhi e si accertò che il lago fosse deserto, poi fece un passo in avanti e in un attimo la superficie dell’acqua si ghiacciò a tal punto che sarebbe stato possibile passarvi sopra con un camion. Stava per salire nuovamente sulla motoslitta quando udì il rombo di un motore: qualcuno stava transitando sulla strada che passava sopra l’altro lato del lago, a una velocità decisamente eccessiva.

“Quell’idiota finirà per schiantarsi.”

 

John guidava veloce, del tutto incurante delle più elementari norme di sicurezza: un paio di volte la moto sbandò e l’uomo fu molto fortunato a mantenerla in strada, ma la terza volta perse completamente il controllo del mezzo che uscì di strada e sfondò il guardrail in una curva. John venne sbalzato via di sella e per un istante si librò nel vuoto, poi la gravità lo chiamò a sé.

Aveva la possibilità di farla finita, di lasciarsi andare e porre fine alla sua vita da reietto, ma una voce dentro di lui gridò che voleva vivere; istintivamente stese le braccia davanti a sé e creò una impressionante colonna di fuoco per cercare di rallentare la sua caduta, come un retrorazzo. Funzionò il tempo sufficiente ad evitargli una caduta mortale, ma non avendo mai usato coscientemente i suoi poteri, non riuscì a tenerla stabile a lungo e il fuoco si spense quando mancavano ancora tre metri a terra, e John cadde come un piombo, perdendo i sensi.

 

Sherlock aveva dovuto chiudere gli occhi per non restare abbagliato da quella colonna di fuoco: era quasi bianca, quindi la sua temperatura doveva essere elevatissima. Non aveva mai conosciuto un πῦρ dotato di tale potenza. Tuttavia la colonna si spense troppo presto: secondo i suoi calcoli l’uomo non aveva ancora toccato terra.

Balzò in sella alla motoslitta, attraversò il lago ghiacciato e si addentrò nel bosco: alcuni alberi avevano preso fuoco a causa del calore eccessivo e Sherlock li spense con dei getti di ghiaccio. Per fortuna l’uomo caduto indossava una tuta rossa e lo individuò quasi subito: indossava il casco e tutte le protezioni da motociclista, quindi non doveva essersi fatto troppo male anche se ora era privo di sensi.

Purtroppo in quella zona il cellulare non aveva campo e l’ospedale più vicino distava diverse ore, non aveva abbastanza benzina nella motoslitta per arrivarci. Path’s End invece era vicina e lì aveva tutte le attrezzature per fare una prima diagnosi all’uomo.

Sherlock fu molto cauto a muoverlo: creò una barella col ghiaccio e vi fece scivolare sopra l’uomo, attento a mantenere in asse la colonna vertebrale, poi lo legò con delle cinghie e si diresse verso casa.

Il suo laboratorio faceva invidia a quello delle cliniche ed era dotato di apparecchi radiologici e persino di una macchina per le T.A.C..

Rimosse con delicatezza il casco, gli tagliò i vestiti e azionò la macchina, osservando la scansione sul monitor.

Miracolosamente l’uomo non aveva fratture né ematomi intracranici, solo una brutta concussione, fortunatamente attenuata dal casco, tagli e contusioni dovuti all’impatto con il suolo, tre costole incrinate e una distorsione alla caviglia.

Lo spostò sul lettino da ospedale che aveva utilizzato per suo zio Sherrinford durante gli ultimi mesi di vita, lo coprì con un lenzuolo e lo portò nella sua vecchia stanza.

L’uomo aveva il viso sporco di terra e un taglio sul sopracciglio, perché nell’impatto col terreno la visiera del casco era saltata via. Prese un asciugamano dal bagno attiguo, lo inumidì e gli pulì delicatamente il viso e la fronte, e sussultò di sorpresa quando scoprì il triangolo nero.

Quell’uomo era un ἀνώμαλος proprio come lui, portatore dell’elemento opposto al suo.

Sherlock lo studiò con curiosità: era la prima volta in vita sua che vedeva un altro ἀνώμαλος: suo fratello Mycroft aveva sempre fatto in modo di non fargliene incontrare, perché temeva per le conseguenze, e probabilmente aveva ragione. E ad ogni modo, gli ἀνώμαλα adulti erano piuttosto rari: alcuni di loro soccombevano ai loro stessi poteri eccessivi, molti adolescenti trovavano nel suicidio l’unica via di uscita dalla loro condizione, e quelli che non erano in grado di reprimere i loro poteri venivano rinchiusi in strutture apposite, costantemente sotto Bromulyne, mentre si poteva dedurre che quest’uomo conducesse una vita normale e fosse integrato nella società. Quasi un miracolo.

Allora perché stava guidando in maniera così spericolata su una strada di montagna?

Sherlock intuì che avesse subito un trauma, ma aveva troppi pochi elementi per capire cosa fosse.

Frugò nei suoi vestiti e trovò la patente di guida.

“John Watson - lesse ad alta voce - Chi sei?”

Di sicuro poteva essere un ottimo aiuto per creare il suo farmaco per gli ἀνώμαλα: doveva prelevargli un campione di sangue e fare le analisi.

Prelevò due provette e pensò di mettersi subito al lavoro, quando l’uomo sdraiato sul letto si lamentò nel sonno.

Stava già rinvenendo?

John aveva la fronte corrugata, i capelli bagnati di sudore e le braccia scosse da spasmi.

_ “No _ \- si corresse Sherlock -  _ sta avendo un incubo.” _

Poi alle sue narici giuse un leggero odore di bruciato e un filo di fumo si levò dalle coperte: ovvio, in stato di incoscienza, tormentato da qualcosa, l’uomo non era in grado di reprimere i suoi poteri, che stavano per scatenarsi.

Ecco perché Sherlock era sempre stato contrario ai metodi repressivi.

“Puoi evitare di bruciarmi casa?” sbottò Sherlock scuotendolo per una spalla, ma John non si risvegliò.

Doveva fare qualcosa per contenerlo, e anche in fretta, o in pochi minuti Path’s End sarebbe diventato un cumulo di cenere fumante.

Pensò rapidamente a una soluzione, e alla fine si spogliò, scostò il lenzuolo e si sdraiò sopra John, avvolgendo entrambi con i suoi poteri. Per non appoggiarsi sulle costole incrinate, si tenne sollevato sui gomiti e osservò il viso di quell’uomo addormentato: sembrava profondamente infelice.

Non aveva idea di cosa fare: al di fuori della sua famiglia aveva interagito con pochissime persone in vita sua, non si era mai interessato agli altri, quindi non sapeva come aiutarlo.

Ma, senza sapere nemmeno lui il perché, voleva farlo.

“Uhm… calmati, va tutto bene. Mmh… sei al sicuro ora.”

Faceva schifo come consolazione, lo capiva da sé, eppure John smise di agitarsi e il suo sonno si fece più tranquillo.

Sherlock guardò alternativamente le provette di sangue poggiate sul comodino e l’uomo addormentato sotto di sé, e alla fine decise che il lavoro poteva attendere.

John aveva una vistosa cicatrice sulla spalla sinistra, non del tutto guarita: non era stata causata dalla caduta di prima, e purtroppo Sherlock sapeva bene di cosa si trattasse. Era una ferita autoinferta: nei campi di repressione consigliavano spesso agli ἀνώμαλα di procurarsi una ferita e continuare a tormentarla e schiacciarla per concentrarsi sul dolore fisico e reprimere i loro poteri. Era considerato un metodo efficace, ma Sherlock lo giudicava tremendamente barbaro.

Poggiò con delicatezza il palmo della mano destra sulla cicatrice e sussurrò adagio “mi dispiace.”

Da quando i suoi poteri si erano manifestati, il freddo aveva sempre declinato la vita di Sherlock: ancora nelle belle e calde giornate di sole, o quando si sedeva di fianco al camino non aveva mai percepito fino in fondo un vero calore.

Fino a quel momento.

Ora invece il corpo di John irradiava un calore capace di arrivare fino a lui, un tepore che si diffondeva sottopelle e gli entrava in circolo, facendogli provare sensazioni dimenticate da tempo.

Ma quando il suo sguardo corse al marchio sulla fronte di John, lo sguardo di Sherlock si incupì: un πῦρ e un ὕδωρ. Non avrebbero potuto essere più diversi.

 

John era di nuovo nel cortile dell’edificio dove avevano catturato i due ἀκάθαρτα, ma questa volta era solo: nessuno rispondeva alle sue chiamate all’auricolare e non era circondato dalla folla.

L’asfalto davanti a lui prese a ribollire e si trasformò in lava incandescente; John usò tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva, ma il lago di magma continuava ad allargarsi indisturbato: presto avrebbe inghiottito il quartiere, la città e infine il pianeta intero, cancellando ogni cosa.

Sarebbe stata colpa sua.

_ “Non voglio questo! Ti prego, fermati” _ voleva urlare, ma era come se la sua bocca fosse piena di sabbia e non ne usciva alcun suono.

Dalla lava sbucò un braccio scarnificato e sanguinante, e poi l’altro e poi la testa e il tronco di un uomo completamente carbonizzati, l’innocente che aveva bruciato vivo: era tornato per lui, per trascinarlo all’inferno, l’unico luogo dove meritava di stare.

John crollò in ginocchio e nascose il volto tra le mani.

“Ti prego, perdonami, non volevo ucciderti.”

D’improvviso una brezza leggera e fresca gli accarezzò il viso, lo avvolse in una carezza e l’incubo si dissolse senza lasciare traccia, riportandolo nel limbo del dormiveglia.

“Uhm… calmati, va tutto bene. Mmh… sei al sicuro ora” disse una voce incredibilmente profonda e rassicurante, e John la seguì.

Da quando i suoi poteri si erano manifestati, il calore aveva sempre declinato la vita di John: anche nei freddi e piovosi giorni invernali, andava in giro in maglietta, perché dalla sua pelle saliva un calore costante, che non lo abbandonava mai.

Fino a quel momento.

“Mi dispiace” disse di nuovo la voce di prima.

Era dispiaciuto per lui?

Nessuno si era mai dispiaciuto per lui.

E quel fresco era un sollievo inimmaginabile, non solo per il suo corpo, ma anche per l’anima.

 

Sherlock restò sdraiato su di lui finché John non smise di agitarsi e i suoi poteri smisero di manifestarsi, solo dopo andò in laboratorio con le provette di sangue di John, ma tornò a controllarlo a intervalli regolari per tutta la notte e verso la mattina, in attesa di alcuni risultati, si assopì sulla poltrona di fianco al letto, e fu così che John lo vide quando aprì gli occhi, rilassato, con la bocca socchiusa e i ricci neri che gli coprivano la fronte.

L’ultima cosa che John ricordava era di essere uscito di strada e qualcuno doveva averlo salvato. Quello sconosciuto, probabilmente, ma non era in ospedale, quella era la camera da letto di un’abitazione privata, e di una persona dagli interessi particolari, vista la grande teca piena di rocce in fondo al letto.

Lo sconosciuto si stiracchiò e John vide il simbolo nero sulla sua fronte e trattenne il fiato: era un ἀνώμαλος proprio come lui, portatore dell’elemento opposto al suo.

“Ah, ti sei svegliato” disse la voce profonda che aveva sentito nel sonno.

“Sei tu che mi hai salvato?”

“Sì, sono Sherlock Holmes.”

“John Watson.”

“Lo so, ho visto la tua patente.”

“Io… AH!” John provò ad alzarsi, ma una fitta al costato lo bloccò.

“Hai tre costole incrinate e una distorsione alla caviglia.”

“L’ho capito.”

John sentiva la gola secca e aveva fame e chiese se poteva mangiare qualcosa e avere un tè, ma Sherlock scosse la testa.

“Non adesso, prima devo fare un altro prelievo.”

“Quale prelievo?”

“I primi risultati sul tuo sangue sono incoraggianti, ma devo fare altri esami” spiegò Sherlock, prendendo una siringa.

“Altri?” John si guardò il braccio destro e vide un piccolo cerotto. “L’hai già fatto.”

“Sì, come ti ho detto - rispose Sherlock con candore - Capisco che tu abbia ricevuto una botta in testa, ma cerca di stare al passo.”

“Stai dicendo che mi hai prelevato il sangue senza il mio consenso?” domandò John con espressione torva, e per la prima volta l’altro parve esitare.

“Non… non va bene?”

“No! Non va bene affatto! Io sono una persona, non una cavia da laboratorio, non avresti dovuto farlo senza il mio permesso!” urlò John e la lampada di fianco al letto prese fuoco all’istante. Terrorizzato, il πῦρ si prese la testa tra le mani. 

“No, no, no, non deve succedere di nuovo.”

Sherlock spense la lampada con un getto di neve e si avvicinò al letto, ma John urlò di nuovo.

“Scappa Sherlock!”

“No” rispose lui con voce tranquilla.

“Vattene maledizione, io sono pericoloso, ti ucciderò.”

Senza scomporsi, Sherlock si sedette sul letto e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, diffondendo la sua piacevole frescura attorno a John.

“Calmati.”

“Tu non capisci, non sai - mormorò John, disperato - io ho…”

“Deduco che tu abbia ucciso accidentalmente qualcuno con i tuoi poteri, ma a me non accadrà nulla del genere.”

“Tu non mi conosci!”

“Non ancora, ma conosco me stesso: i miei poteri sono equivalenti ai tuoi, o forse superiori, ma quel che più conta, li so controllare e usare per difendermi. Guardami: ti sembra che io abbia preso fuoco?”

John si rilassò impercettibilmente, ma sentiva di non avere ancora la situazione sotto controllo, quindi allungò la mano destra per artigliarsi la spalla, ma Sherlock lo fermò di nuovo e la sua voce era velata di tristezza, quando parlò di nuovo.

“Non farti del male, John.”

Gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte e lo invitò a sdraiarsi di nuovo sui cuscini, e restò così finché non fu certo che John si fosse calmato.

“Sei bravo: che metodo usi per reprimerli?”

“Io non li reprimo, li controllo.”

“È impossibile, noi ἀνώμαλα non siamo in grado di farlo.”

“Questo è ciò che i κανονικά vogliono farci credere, ma non è così.”

Sherlock si alzò, appoggiò un dito sul vetro della finestra e lo ricoprì di fiori di ghiaccio, poi richiamò le particelle a sé, tenendole sospese tra le mani, le trasformò in una palla di neve, aprì la finestra e le disperse fuori.

“Visto?”

John era senza parole.

“È stato incredibile! Assolutamente straordinario.”

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì impercettibilmente alle parole di John, poi tornò a sedersi sul letto con lui.

“Tutti raccontano che gli ἀνώμαλα non sono in grado di controllare i loro poteri, ma è solo perché a nessuno è mai interessato trovare un metodo per aiutarci: i κανονικά vogliono solo reprimerci.”

“Non credi di esagerare?”

“No: pensa solo ai farmaci. Ai κανονικά che finiscono in carcere per qualche reato, viene dato il Gaberene o il Difendry per controllare i loro poteri ed impedire che li usino per evadere, e sono farmaci leggeri e totalmente sicuri. Per noi c’è solo il Bromulyne e nessuno si è mai preoccupato dei suoi effetti collaterali.”

“Ma noi siamo pericolosi.”

Sherlock gli prese la testa tra le mani.

“No, noi possiamo essere pericolosi, ma possiamo anche non esserlo: con il giusto metodo e il giusto farmaco possiamo controllare i nostri poteri senza dover ricorrere alla repressione. Ed è per questo che mi serve il tuo sangue: io sto cercando di creare quel farmaco, ma finora ho potuto testarlo solo su me stesso. Mi serve il tuo aiuto.”

Controllare i poteri? Le teorie di Sherlock sembravano campate in aria, ma John lo guardò negli occhi e si fidò, e silenziosamente gli porse il braccio per il prelievo.

“Più tardi ti porterò la colazione.”

“Non serve, posso fare da solo.”

“Con quelle costole incrinate e la caviglia dovresti restare a riposo.”

“Non voglio crearti ulteriori fastidi.”

“Nessun fastidio, ma ho una sedia a rotelle se vuoi muoverti in autonomia.”

“Una sedia a rotelle? Vivi con una persona ammalata?”

“Vivevo con mio zio Sherrinford, ma è morto di cancro cinque anni fa. Da allora vivo da solo.”

“Sherrinford… Holmes… lo scienziato?”

“Sì, lui.”

L’uomo aveva scritto un importante saggio sul meteorite che avrebbe colpito la terra cinquecento anni prima, corredato da numerose prove scientifiche, e che era ormai universalmente accettato da tutti gli scienziati del mondo. Quando era stato pubblicato, il libro aveva creato innumerevoli controversie, perché andava a minare le principali credenza degli ὀρθόδοξα. Ma ai loro giorni era ormai universalmente accertato che fosse stato un meteorite a provocare gli sconvolgimenti climatici sul pianeta, e non un qualche tipo di squilibrio metafisico tra gli elementi.

Dopo colazione, John seguì Sherlock in laboratorio e fu sorpreso di trovare così tanta strumentazione scientifica.

“Sei un dottore?”

“No, un chimico.”

John prese un blocco di appunti e lo sfogliò con interesse: quello che lesse lo lasciò senza parole.

“Sherlock, questi dati sono incredibili, questo farmaco può funzionare per davvero.”

“Sai leggerli? - Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi e lo guardò con attenzione - Ma certo, tu avevi iniziato a studiare medicina.”

“Un paio d’anni, subito dopo aver frequentato il campo di repressione. Speravo fosse sufficiente, ma i professori mi hanno fatto capire che nessun paziente si sarebbe mai fatto visitare da un ἀνώμαλος.”

“E così hai ripiegato sulle Forze Speciali, sublimando i tuoi poteri con un’arma da fuoco.”

Le sue labbra si storsero in una smorfia di disapprovazione e John si strinse nelle spalle.

“Funziona così.”

“Ma non dovrebbe.”

Era chiaro che Sherlock non era un tradizionalista.

“Sei uno σκέπτικος anche tu, come tuo zio?” 

Oltre allo studio sui meteoriti, Sherrinford Holmes aveva scritto diversi saggi a sostegno degli σκέπτικα e delle loro idee.

“Ovviamente” rispose Sherlock, mettendo una goccia di sangue sotto al microscopio. Annotò qualche appunto in silenzio e poi lanciò un’occhiata veloce a John. Forse doveva dire qualcosa? Suo zio Sherrinford era abituato ai suoi lunghi silenzi, ma forse a John faceva piacere parlare?

“E tu?” domandò.

“Io sono come la maggior parte della gente, né σκέπτικος né ὀρθόδοξος.”

“Oh, interessante.” Era quello che si doveva dire in una conversazione?

“No, non credo che lo sia davvero.”

“No, hai ragione - Sherlock sospirò - Scusa John, ma non sono molto bravo in questa cosa.”

“Quale cosa?”

“L’interazione umana. Non è il mio campo.”

John non sapeva esattamente dove si trovasse, mentre guidava non aveva fatto caso ai cartelli stradali, ma prima di uscire di strada aveva notato che non c’erano paesi da quelle parti: la casa di Sherlock doveva trovarsi in un luogo davvero isolato e probabilmente non parlava mai con nessuno.

John si era sempre sforzato di farsi degli amici e di essere socievole, ma dentro di sé sapeva di essere l’elemento estraneo nel gruppo, quello che non veniva mai invitato, che doveva chiedere agli altri se volessero uscire, quello che, in una stanza piena di gente, finiva sempre per bere da solo, perché lui era un ἀνώμαλος.

Sherlock forse era stato più onesto con se stesso e aveva accettato la realtà, evitando di circondarsi di bugie.

“Non hai nessuno, non hai legami, come me.”

Sherlock annuì in silenzio: erano opposti, ma simili sotto molti aspetti.

“Comunque non sei obbligato a parlare a tutti i costi, se non ti va.”

Sherlock sospirò con evidente sollievo e John rise.

Era un bel suono.

Sherlock era un lavoratore indefesso, invece John subiva ancora gli effetti della concussione, inoltre il dolore alle costole si acuì, quindi dopo qualche ora tornò a letto e dormì come un sasso fino a sera.

A cena si sentì più lucido e chiese a Sherlock dove si trovasse il paese più vicino.

“A cinque ore d’auto.”

“Così tanto?”

Il taxi gli sarebbe costato una follia, ma non poteva approfittare della gentilezza di Sherlock e chiedergli di accompagnarlo.

“Stai pensando di andartene” osservò l’ὕδωρ, e non sembrò contento.

“Be’ sì, devo andare.”

“Devi tornare al lavoro. Certo, capisco.”

A dire il vero, John non pensava di poter riprendere servizio così presto, dopo quello che era accaduto. Non era certo di voler più indossare la divisa.

“No, non riprenderò subito servizio, ma di sicuro non posso restare da te.”

“Perché?” domandò Sherlock e John stava per chiedergli se scherzasse, ma il suo sguardo limpido gli fece capire che era una domanda genuina.

“Be’, perché noi due non ci conosciamo e non posso certo installarmi a casa tua, non è così che si fa.”

“Non mi interessa, non è un problema per me, e poi… - si morse le labbra, cercando dei motivi per trattenerlo - vorrei che continuassi ad aiutarmi a sviluppare il mio farmaco.”

“Se ti serve ancora il mio sangue, puoi prelevarne altro.”

“Non è solo quello, è che vorrei che vorrei la tua opinione sulle mie ricerche.”

“Sherlock, i tuoi studi sono brillanti, mentre io ho fatto solo due anni di università, come potrei aiutarti?”

“Offrendomi un diverso punto di vista sui dati. Magari non sarai brillante come me, ma potresti essere un conduttore di luce.”

“Io… cercherò di sentirmi lusingato” disse John con una risatina: Sherlock era un tipo assurdo, ma gli piaceva.

“Inoltre sarebbe meglio che evitassi gli spostamenti finché le costole non saranno guarite.”

“Questo è vero - concesse John - Sei sicuro che va bene?”

“Resta.”

“Va bene, grazie allora. Ti chiedo solo di poter usare il tuo computer per dire ai miei superiori che mi prendo un periodo di congedo ed avvisare qualche amico.”

John scrisse la mail al comando, parlandogli dell’incidente in modo e dicendo che dopo l’incidente del giorno prima voleva prendersi un po’ di tempo per se stesso, poi scrisse un messaggio sulla pagina di Facebook per tranquillizzare Harry, Bill e Mary, gli unici che si erano domandati dove fosse finito.

Appena il suo messaggio comparve, Mary gli scrisse.

**“John! Ti ho chiamato almeno una decina di volte, dove sei sparito?”**

**“Scusa, avevo bisogno di stare un po’ da solo.”**

**“Non c’è problema: mi dispiace se ieri ti sono sembrata insensibile: volevo solo tirarti su il morale, ma evidentemente ho sbagliato.”**

**“Tranquilla.”**

**“Se ti va di parlare, posso fare un salto a casa tua.”**

**“No, ora sono fuori città.”**

**“Dove?”**

L’insistenza della donna lo infastidì, ma poi si disse che era solo preoccupata per lui e voleva essere gentile, quindi rispose in modo educato.

**“Sono ospite di un amico, mi fermerò qui qualche tempo.”**

Questa volta la replica di Mary si fece attendere un po’.

**“Va bene, ma chiamami quando vuoi, se hai voglia di fare due chiacchiere.”**

**“Grazie.”**

John chiuse il computer e si sdraiò a letto.

Aveva chiamato Sherlock un amico, anche se lo conosceva da meno di un giorno, e tuttavia la definizione non gli sembrava sbagliata.

Sherlock attese un paio d’ore dietro la porta, poi, non appena udì un lamento, l’aprì silenziosamente e si avvicinò al letto di John: come la notte prima stava avendo un incubo e i suoi poteri minacciavano nuovamente di esplodere, quindi si spogliò e si infilò nel letto con lui, contrastando il calore di John con il suo gelo.

Aveva cercato notizie di John Watson su Internet e aveva letto dell’incidente del giorno prima in cui aveva accidentalmente ucciso un manifestante, quindi era praticamente certo che avrebbe avuto ancora incubi: anche lui era stato tormentato dai sensi di colpa per mesi dopo aver attaccato per sbaglio Victor con i suoi poteri.

“Non è stata colpa tua” sussurrò Sherlock al suo orecchio.

Anche questa volta si alzò poco prima dell’alba e tornò nella sua camera.

John si svegliò calmo e rilassato: il senso di colpa per aver ucciso un uomo gli gravava ancora sul petto e l’avrebbe fatto ancora per molto tempo, ma sentiva che poteva guarire e superarlo: c’era qualcosa di speciale in quel luogo che lo faceva stare bene, anche se non capiva ancora cosa fosse esattamente.

 

E così dal giorno dopo iniziò quella strana convivenza. John era parecchio arrugginito in chimica e biologia e dovette rileggersi interi manuali prima di poter esaminare gli studi di Sherlock, ma lo scienziato era entusiasta del suo contributo.

E John non si era mai sentito così utile.

Sherlock era un lavoratore infaticabile e meticoloso, e spesso John si incantava a guardarlo mentre si muoveva rapido e con grazia felina in mezzo alle fragili attrezzature; Sherlock usciva dal suo laboratorio solo per mangiare (quando se ne ricordava), mentre John si stava ancora riprendendo dall’incidente, quindi lo aiutava per qualche ora al giorno, e durante il resto della giornata riposava, cucinava o leggeva qualcosa.

Aveva anche preso l’abitudine di scrivere un post a settimana sulla sua pagina Facebook, parlando dell’ὕδωρ che aveva conosciuto (il nipote di Sherrinford Holmes, nientemeno!), di come sapesse controllare i suoi poteri, dei suoi studi sul farmaco per gli ἀνώμαλα, e dell’aiuto che gli stava offrendo.

E quando non era impegnato in laboratorio, Sherlock suonava il violino per ore, melodie ora malinconiche, ora delicate, ora incalzanti, sempre bellissime, che vibravano nell’aria. E John sedeva su una poltrona con un tè fra le mani, guardava il paesaggio innevato fuori dalla finestra e pensava che sarebbe stato bello vivere così per sempre.

“Sei molto bravo” gli disse John un giorno.

“Grazie, il violino mi aiuta a pensare.”

“Be’, sono contento che tu sia un pensatore” rispose John e lo vide arrossire: aveva notato che Sherlock era molto sensibile ai complimenti, ma reagiva con imbarazzo. Nella sua vita solitaria non doveva averne ricevuti molti, e il pensiero lo rattristò, perché Sherlock era brillante e meritava tutti i complimenti di questo mondo.

Vivere con lui non era sempre facile, ovviamente. Sherlock si irritava facilmente e perdeva la pazienza quando i risultati degli esperimenti non erano quelli sperati, scagliava oggetti contro il muro e litigava con John.

E John, che non era mai stato un santo, rispondeva a tono e si arrabbiava a sua volta.

Ma in qualche modo poi trovavano di nuovo il giusto equilibrio e i litigi venivano dimenticati: era come se il fuoco di John sciogliesse i tratti più spigolosi del carattere di Sherlock, e il ghiaccio di Sherlock placasse l’irruenza di John.

In un modo quasi miracoloso loro due funzionavano.

 

Una decina di giorni dopo Sherlock e John stavano discutendo su come avrebbe dovuto essere assunto il farmaco sperimentale. John pensava a una pillola, ma Sherlock sosteneva che un impianto sottocutaneo fosse meglio: assicurava un graduale rilascio del principio attivo, durava sei mesi e aveva costi di produzione inferiori, cosa che lo avrebbe reso più accessibile.

“Ma allora dobbiamo ricalibrare il dosaggio. Dove ho messo i miei appunti?”

John si muoveva ancora con la sedia a rotelle per via della caviglia e, indietreggiando, urtò un tavolo e rischiò di far cadere a terra tutta la strumentazione.

Sherlock allungò una mano e li congelò.

“Mi dispiace.”

“Non è successo nulla.”

Sherlock si avvicinò al tavolo, scongelò i vetrini e i contenitori uno ad uno e li appoggiò sul tavolo.

John seguì i suoi gesti, affascinato e anche invidioso.

“Vuoi imparare a controllare i tuoi poteri?”

John scosse la testa e agitò le mani davanti al viso.

“No, no, questa cosa funziona per te, ma io non posso.”

Sherlock si lasciò cadere su uno sgabello.

“Tu non vuoi provare, hai paura.”

“Per me è diverso, Sherlock! Io non creo pupazzi di neve con i miei poteri, io uccido le persone.”

“Anch’io sono in grado di farlo, sono in grado di abbassare la temperatura di un corpo fino allo zero assoluto e poi mandarlo in pezzi. Ma so controllarmi, e anche tu potresti farlo.”

Sherlock leggeva negli occhi di John che voleva imparare, voleva avere il controllo su quella parte di sé e non limitarsi più a reprimerlo, ma era ancora intrappolato nelle idee che gli erano state inculcate.

“Tu hai passato tutta la vita a imparare il metodo per controllarti, ormai per me è tardi.”

Sherlock si incupì e gettò le braccia in aria, come un bambino che fa i capricci.

“Perché sei così attaccato agli insegnamenti tradizionali? Non hanno fatto nulla di buono per te, se non ingabbiarti!”

“Perché non tutti hanno la fortuna di essere dei privilegiati bastardi che possono vivere in una torre dorata! Io devo vivere e lavorare in mezzo alla gente.”

Sherlock poteva dedicarsi ai suoi esperimenti senza preoccuparsi dei soldi e questo significava che aveva una famiglia ricca alle spalle, ma per lui era diverso.

“Se ci tieni così tanto, puoi tornare anche subito in mezzo a loro” urlò Sherlock. Lasciò la casa e uscì in giardino, allontanandosi quasi di corsa: lo faceva infuriare il fatto che John non volesse nemmeno provare a essere libero, che volesse continuare a condannarsi a una vita di sofferenze e infelicità.

John era un uomo interessante, un enigma, e valeva molto di più di ciò che credeva.

Sherlock non sapeva nemmeno perché fosse così turbato, perché gli interessassero così tanto le sorti dell’altro ἀνώμαλος o perché facesse così male litigare con lui.

Si accorse di essere vicino al punto critico e si rifugiò nella sua sala di controllo mentale: sì, tutti gli indicatori erano pericolosamente in zona rossa, quindi alzò le braccia verso il cielo e lasciò defluire parte dei suoi poteri, che si tradussero in una copiosa nevicata che sarebbe durata per ore.

Quando rientrò in casa, non vide alcuna luce accesa e pensò che John se ne fosse andato, offeso dalle sue parole sprezzanti. Era scappato via, come Victor, come i suoi genitori, come chiunque altro.

Per questo sussultò di sorpresa quando se lo ritrovò di fronte in fondo al corridoio.

“Hai ragione - bisbigliò John - Ho paura, ho paura di me stesso, di far di nuovo male a qualcuno.”

“John, quello che è successo non è stata colpa tua, è frutto dei metodi sbagliati con cui sei stati curato, e la repressione funziona solo fino a un certo punto e senza controllo diventa inutile.”

“Già, ho visto - John si guardò le mani - Ma stare qui con te, vedere quello che tu puoi fare, mi sta spingendo a sperare che possa esserci un’altra strada. Vorrei davvero imparare a controllarmi, solo che non so come fare.”

“Non sei solo, ti aiuterò io.”

John si leccò le labbra, poi alzò su Sherlock due occhi incredibilmente risoluti.

“Va bene, mi fido di te: insegnami.”

 

Iniziarono il giorno successivo: John si sarebbe esercitato a fine giornata, prima di andare a dormire, quando era più stanco e quindi i suoi poteri più deboli.

“I primi giorni non devi cercare di usare il fuoco, prima di tutto devi costruire un tuo meccanismo mentale di controllo.”

“Il tuo qual è?”

“All’interno della mia mente visualizzo il mio corpo come una centrale nucleare e la mia mente è la sala di controllo: da lì sono in grado di visualizzare il livello dei miei poteri, se sono sotto il livello di guardia o se si avvicinano a un punto critico.”

“E cosa fai quando accade?”

“Li sfogo lentamente e in maniera controllata.”

“Come il vapore di una pentola a pressione?”

“Immagine rozza, ma efficace.”

“Una centrale nucleare non fa per me come immagine mentale, troppo complicata” borbottò John, grattandosi la nuca.

“Posso capire. Sei un idiota, quindi hai bisogno di una immagine più semplice.”

John restò a bocca aperta davanti all’insulto, ma Sherlock agitò una mano.

“Non fare quella faccia, tutti sono idioti.”

“Oh, consolante” borbottò John, ma non se la prese più di tanto: aveva imparato che Sherlock diceva semplicemente ciò che pensava e i suoi modi erano molto bruschi, ma raramente voleva offendere con cattiveria e malizia.

“Scegli un qualcosa che ti è familiare, che ti piace.”

“Mi piaceva molto andare in moto, prima di distruggerla.”

“Una moto: acceleratore, frizione e freno. Sì, può funzionare.”

E così John si dedicò ogni giorno a mettere a punto la sua moto mentale, e con la sua sicurezza anche il suo stato d’animo migliorava: Sherlock notò che il suo sonno era sempre più tranquillo, gli incubi erano diventati sporadici e ormai avrebbe potuto lasciarlo dormire da solo, senza paura che incendiasse accidentalmente la casa.

Ma si era talmente abituato al calore del corpo di John, che ormai aveva il bisogno insopprimibile di sdraiarsi qualche ora accanto a lui e chiudere gli occhi.

Senza sapere come, John si era insinuato oltre la sua cortina di gelida solitudine.

Una sera, a cena, John gli disse che si sentiva pronto a tentare di usare i suoi poteri.

Lo fecero nella stanza dove John dormiva, un ambiente che già gli era familiare, e Sherlock stese un velo di ghiaccio su tutti i mobili.

“Così non dovrai preoccuparti di dar fuoco accidentalmente a qualcosa. Ora concentrati sugli esercizi che hai fatto in questi giorni, e quando ti senti pronto crea una sfera di fuoco tra le mani.”

John annuì e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sull’immagine della motocicletta: inserì le chiavi nel quadro, mise in moto e accelerò adagio.

“Sono pronto.”

“Molto bene, ora concentrati.”

John accelerò ancora e cambiò marcia, prima, seconda e terza e tra le mani sentì confluire un forte calore.

Fu tentato di aprire gli occhi, ma Sherlock glieli coprì con una mano.

“No, continua a visualizzare la moto, ti dirò io quando aprirli.”

“Va bene.”

John si immaginò guidare per un tratto di strada e il calore tra le sue mani aumentò ancora.

“Senti che è troppo? - disse Sherlock, con voce assolutamente tranquilla - Usa il freno.”

John obbedì e il calore diminuì.

“Molto bene, ora apri gli occhi.”

Sospesa tra le mani di John c’era una palla di fuoco incandescente che ruotava pigramente su se stessa.

“Io… io non…”

“Attento, non deconcentrarti.”

John la tenne stabile per qualche secondo ancora, anche se la cosa gli costò un notevole sforzo.

“Per oggi basta così.”

John chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, frenò e decelerò fino ad arrestare completamente la moto e anche la sfera di fuoco scomparve.

“Ce l’ho fatta! Sherlock, ce l’ho fatta.”

Sherlock gli rivolse un sorriso sincero e sicuro, che raccontava che lui non aveva mai avuto dubbi.

In uno slancio di entusiasmo John l’abbracciò forte.

“Grazie, grazie, grazie!”

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, le mani di Sherlock si appoggiarono sulla sua schiena.

_ “Grazie a te” _ pensò, ma non ebbe il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce.

“Domani ci riproviamo?”

“Sicuro.”

 

Quando le costole e la caviglia furono guarite, John abbandonò la sedia a rotelle e poté esplorare i dintorni di Path’s End.

In un garage poco distante dalla casa c’erano la motoslitta di Sherlock, una vecchia Ford arrugginita e, sotto a un telo polveroso, una moto Guzzi California III. John accarezzò il sedile e il telaio quasi con reverenza: negli anni ‘90 era il sogno di tutti i motociclisti.

“Mio zio la usava quando era più giovane - disse Sherlock alle sue spalle - ma adesso è rotta.”

“Non ha mai pensato di farla aggiustare?”

“No, i suoi studi sul meteorite richiesero sempre più tempo e impegno, e la lasciò perdere.”

“Peccato” mormorò John.

Sherlock lo guardò con aria divertita e inclinò la testa.

“Se riesci a ripararla è tua.”

“Non posso accettare: questa è una moto da collezionisti e costa un sacco di soldi.”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. “Io non la uso, resta qui ad arrugginire.”

John era tentato: non voleva approfittare così apertamente della gentilezza di Sherlock, ma era un peccato che quella bella moto restasse ferma in quel garage.

“Dopo una moto mentale, ne ho anche una vera?” rise John.

“Perché no?”

“Va bene, grazie.”

E così, quando aveva un po’ di tempo libero, lavorava sul motore della Guzzi: c’erano alcuni pezzi da cambiare, ma nel complesso il guasto non era grave, e dopo due settimane la moto era pronta a tornare in strada.

John avviò il motore e si infilò il casco, poi guardò la motoslitta di Sherlock.

“Vieni anche tu.”

“Vuoi fare una gara?”

“Perché no?”

“Come vuoi, ma preparati a mangiare la polvere, anzi, la neve.”

Sherlock si muoveva in motoslitta, creando un nastro di ghiaccio e neve sotto di sé per muoversi, e partì a razzo, senza dare il tempo a John di reagire.

“Ma che… ehi, non vale!” gli gridò ridendo, poi si lanciò al suo inseguimento.

Guidarono lungo le strade deserte attorno alla tenuta degli Holmes, si superavano, si sfidavano, ma il più delle volte guidavano affiancati, lanciandosi occhiate divertite e risate da ragazzini.

John provò a ricordare un’altra volta in cui si era sentito così libero e felice, ma non ci riuscì.

Quando tornarono in garage, John si sfilò il casco e rise.

“Perché ridi?” domandò Sherlock, passandosi una mano tra i ricci.

“Non c’è una ragione particolare: sono euforico e felice - scosse la testa - Immagino che mi trovi ridicolo.”

“No, affatto.”

John guardò a lungo il suo viso arrossato dal freddo e i capelli scarmigliati, provando la tentazione di accarezzarli. Si schiarì la gola per stemperare l’imbarazzo e appoggiò il casco sulla moto.

“Vado a preparare la cena.”

Che diavolo stava pensando? Sherlock era un ὕδωρ, non doveva dimenticarlo.

 

Un mattino John si svegliò e sentì delle voci animate provenire dalla cucina.

“Pensa bene a ciò che stai facendo, fratello.”

“Non ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli.”

“Hai calpestato un nido di vespe e io non sono nella posizione di proteggerti, non ancora.”

“Io non sto facendo nulla di male e neanche lui.”

“Questa è la tua visione personale delle cose, ma non tutti la vedono così, e non illuderti: il mondo prima o poi verrà a prenderti. Le cose che scrive di te non le leggo solo io.”

“Maledizione!”

In un impeto di rabbia Sherlock congelò una sedia, la sollevò sopra la testa e la scaraventò a terra, mandandola in mille pezzi.

John non poteva vederlo così turbato e decise di intervenire.

“Ehi! Tutto bene qui?” domandò, guardando con aperta ostilità lo sconosciuto.

“Non preoccuparti John, è solo un normale confronto tra fratelli.”

“Fratelli? Tu sei Mycroft?”

Nelle lunghe giornate trascorse in laboratorio, John e Sherlock avevano parlato di tutto, anche delle rispettive famiglie e quindi John sapeva che Sherlock aveva un fratello maggiore che lavorava in politica.

Mycroft mostrò la sua sorpresa con una alzata di sopracciglia.

“Sherlock ti ha parlato di me?”

“Sì, certo.”

“Capisco - lo sguardo di Mycroft si addolcì quando guardò di nuovo il fratello - Fai attenzione, nemmeno io posso sapere come andrà a finire.”

Quando Mycroft se ne fu andato, John spazzò via i resti della sedia congelata, e poi posò una mano sulla spalla di Sherlock, che era pallido e teso.

“Perché tu e tuo fratello stavate litigando?”

Sherlock si limitò a scrollare la testa e John decise che non era il caso di forzarlo: anche lui odiava essere messo con le spalle al muro.

“Usciamo in moto e motoslitta?” propose invece, e Sherlock accettò.

Guidarono per ore nei dintorni di Path’s End, in silenzio, guardandosi di tanto in tanto, e quando tornarono indietro, Sherlock era più tranquillo.

“Coraggio, rimettiamoci al lavoro” disse John.

“Certo.”

 

Nel frattempo i progressi per la messa a punto del farmaco proseguivano e raggiunsero una fase critica: per tre giorni Sherlock mangiò e dormì a malapena, nonostante le preghiere di John, e finalmente perfezionò l’impianto sottocutaneo.

“E quindi ora lo sperimenti su te stesso?” domandò John.

“Non fare quella faccia preoccupata, l’ho sempre fatto, anche con i farmaci precedenti, e non sono mai morto.”

Questo non significava che questo non fosse pericoloso o che non avesse effetti collaterali, John lo sapeva bene.

“Voglio provarlo anch’io.”

Sherlock si morse le labbra.

“John, io ho fatto già diverse sperimentazioni su di me, conosco come reagisce il mio corpo e mi serve qualcuno che monitori le mie funzioni vitali.”

Tuttavia John scosse la testa, pronto a mostrare a Sherlock quando potesse essere testardo.

“Siamo arrivati fin qua insieme, abbiamo passato notti insonni su queste formule chimiche, ci siamo arrabbiati e abbiamo fatto progressi insieme, abbiamo speso mesi della nostra vita su questo progetto. L’hai detto tu stesso che non potevi farlo da solo, quindi lo faremo insieme.”

“Io e te insieme, soli contro il resto del mondo” mormorò Sherlock.

John restò spiazzato da quella frase, perché sembrava nascondere molti più significati del semplice testare una nuova medicina, ma scoprì che si si addiceva perfettamente a loro: due reietti che avevano sempre vissuto così, combattendo e contando unicamente sulle loro forze, ma che ora potevano contare l’uno sull’altro.

“Sì, io e te insieme, soli contro il resto del mondo” rispose John, e gli porse il braccio ancora una volta.

Sherlock gli disinfettò il braccio, introdusse l’impianto con cura e delicatezza e coprì la piccola ferita con un cerotto, mentre John lo guardava in viso. Non erano mai stati così vicini e il πῦρ assorbì tutti i dettagli di quel viso spigoloso, particolare e bellissimo.

“Ha fatto male?”

“Cosa? Ah… no.”

Arrossì: era talmente concentrato sul viso di Sherlock che non si era nemmeno accorto dell’inserimento dell’impianto sottocutaneo.

“I primi tempi potresti sperimentare vertigini, sudori e inappetenza: dimmi subito se hai altri sintomi o se ti senti male e provvederò a rimuoverlo.”

“Va bene. Ora tocca a te.”

Sherlock gli porse il braccio e John lo afferrò delicatamente, passando il pollice sulla pelle sottile e delicata del polso; lo sentì rabbrividire e alzò gli occhi su di lui.

“Rilassati, sono bravo con le iniezioni” scherzò.

Sherlock annuì, ma chiuse gli occhi per non tradire ulteriormente le sue emozioni al tocco delle dita di John sulla sua pelle.

Un conto era addormentarsi qualche ora accanto a lui, un altro quel contatto fisico.

Era troppo, era terrificante, eppure Sherlock desiderò che John continuasse a tenergli il polso per sempre.

“Fatto. E adesso?”

Sherlock si schiarì la gola. “Adesso studieremo le nostre reazioni al farmaco e faremo altri test su di noi.”

“E poi la sperimentazione sarà conclusa?”

Sherlock aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte, senza fiato, come se gli avessero tirato un pugno nello stomaco.

“Immagino di sì.”

“E dopo cosa farai?”

“Sottoporrò i risultati della nostra ricerca alle case farmaceutiche.”

“Ottimo. Cosa vuoi per cena?”

“Non ho fame” mormorò Sherlock chinando la testa, ma John schioccò le labbra.

“Non voglio sentire storie, in questi giorni hai mangiato pochissimo.”

John si alzò dallo sgabello e gli scostò un ricciolo ribelle dalla fronte, poi andò in cucina, mentre Sherlock rimase a fissare il posto vuoto davanti a sé: una volta conclusa la sperimentazione, non avrebbe avuto più scuse per trattenere John lì con lui.

 

Con l’aiuto del farmaco e della nuova tecnica mentale, ora John era perfettamente in grado di controllare i suoi poteri, e di sfogarli senza provocare danni quando raggiungeva il punto critico e non aveva più paura di se stesso.

Disegnò una spirale di fuoco nel cielo e la richiamò a sé, spegnendola sul palmo della mano, poi si voltò verso Sherlock con un sorriso orgoglioso.

“Perfetto, il farmaco funziona alla perfezione, nessun effetto collaterale per il momento.”

Sherlock annotò diligentemente le sue parole sul taccuino e sollevò le labbra a sua volta, ma il suo sorriso si spense non appena John si voltò di nuovo e ripeté l’esercizio.

Era fantastico che adesso John fosse nel pieno controllo di se stesso e dei suoi poteri, ma questa era una ragione in meno che aveva per restare.

A dire il vero, i pensieri di John non erano dissimili: era felicissimo dei suoi progressi, di essere riuscito a controllare i suoi poteri in così pochi mesi, ma ora che il loro progetto stava per concludersi, doveva tornare a casa.

Sarebbe stato bello restare a Path’s End con Sherlock per sempre, ma era troppo pericoloso: quelle vaghe emozioni che già provava e che covavano sotto le ceneri, non potevano prendere vita.

Erano un πῦρ e un ὕδωρ, e qualunque sentimento provasse John, era proibito.

Quella notte Sherlock si inginocchiò ai piedi del letto di John e lo osservò dormire: mai gli era successo di provare qualcosa di simile per un altro essere umano, mai nessuno era diventato così importante per lui, al punto che John sembrava essergli penetrato sottopelle.

Non sapeva davvero cosa avrebbe fatto se se ne fosse andato.

“Perché non possiamo essere io e te contro il resto del mondo, per sempre?” sussurrò nel buio, poi chiuse gli occhi, esausto.

Fino a quel momento Sherlock era stato attento a dormire accanto a John solo poche ore e se ne andava prima del sorgere del sole per non farsi scoprire, ma nei giorni precedenti aveva lavorato così tanto ed era talmente stanco che il suo orologio interno non funzionò e rimase nel letto di John fino a tarda mattina, e quando il πῦρ si stiracchiò, risvegliandosi, Sherlock seppe che era troppo tardi per ritirarsi di nascosto.

John impiegò solo un istante a mettere a fuoco la situazione e si tirò il lenzuolo contro il petto. Sembrava arrabbiato come quando Sherlock gli aveva detto di avergli prelevato il sangue a sua insaputa.

“Sherlock! Che diavolo stai facendo nel mio letto?”

“Dormivo.”

Risposta idiota, ma era l’unica cosa che gli era venuta in mente e poi… ecco, era la verità.

“Non è il momento di scherzare. Noi siamo… - John sospirò - perché sei qui e non nella tua stanza?”

John scese dal letto e iniziò a camminare in tondo, e Sherlock cercò di placarlo.

“Quando ti ho portato qui, la notte soffrivi di incubi e i tuoi poteri minacciavano di traboccare e lasciare entrambi senza un tetto - mormorò con un debole sorriso - e in qualche modo i miei poteri sembravano calmarti, quindi…”

Si strinse nelle spalle e fissò il pavimento.

John ripensò a tutte quelle notti, a quella sensazione di calma che lo accarezzava nel sonno, a quella freschezza così confortante che lo faceva dormire con serenità… era stato Sherlock, vero?

Che stupido, avrebbe dovuto accorgersene, perché provava la stessa sensazione di benessere ogni volta che lui e Sherlock uscivano in moto o quando lui suonava il violino.

Tuttavia...

“Non ricordo di aver avuto incubi, da qualche mese a questa parte.”

“No, dopo un po’ sono cessati.”

“Ma hai continuato a dormire qui.”

“Sì, solo per qualche ora.”

John si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Perché?”

Sherlock non rispose e John lo incalzò, afferrandogli i polsi.

“Sherlock, perché?”

“Non posso più fare a meno del tuo calore” sussurrò Sherlock con voce talmente bassa da essere a malapena udibile, anche se erano così vicini.

Quello che tutti temevano, il calore dei suoi poteri, Sherlock lo anelava, ed era bellissimo.

Ma c’era la Prima delle Sacre Leggi, e quel desiderio che si rifletteva negli occhi di entrambi era proibito.

“Non possiamo” mormorò John con voce rotta.

“Perché?”

“Lo sai benissimo perché, non fare finta di non capire.”

“Ci credi davvero, John? Credi a tutte quelle stupidaggini sugli ἀνώμαλα? Credi davvero che porteremmo uno squilibrio in questo mondo?”

“Ma è la legge” ribatté debolmente il πῦρ.

“È una legge sbagliata!” urlò Sherlock.

“Sherlock… io…”

“Ho aspettato tutta la vita qualcuno come te” proseguì lui, implacabile, facendo crollare le già deboli resistenze di John. “Ma se per te non è così…” Sherlock cercò di allontanarsi, ma John lo trattenne.

Certo che era così.

Nessuno era mai stato importante come Sherlock nella sua vita.

Nessuno aveva mai fatto quello che Sherlock aveva fatto per lui.

Con nessun altro si era mai trovato così in sintonia.

Di nessun altro era mai stato così innamorato.

Lo imprigionò nel suo abbraccio.

“Ti voglio a tal punto che non mi importa se baciandoti farò esplodere il mondo, non mi importa se finirò all’inferno.”

Quando le labbra di John sfiorarono quelle di Sherlock il pianeta restò intatto, fu lui a sgretolarsi in atomi e molecole, abbandonando dietro di sé un guscio vuoto, per ricomporsi in un individuo nuovo, completo, felice.

Come aveva potuto pensare per un solo istante che tutto quello fosse sbagliato?

Affondò finalmente una mano tra i suoi capelli e approfondì il bacio, assaggiando il suo sapore, inseguendo la sua lingua timida e inesperta.

“Non c’è mai stato nessuno” gli confessò Sherlock in un sussurro, sulle labbra.

“Bene - ringhiò John - questo significa che sarò l’unico uomo della tua vita.”

John godette del sottile tremore che percorse il corpo di Sherlock, del suo rossore e dell’impercettibile  _ ‘sì’ _ , si liberò frettolosamente dei vestiti, lo spogliò e lo fece sdraiare sul letto sotto di sé.

“È ancora sì?” volle sapere John, e Sherlock gli strinse la mano.

“Sì, mi fido di te: insegnami” disse, ripetendo le stesse parole di John.

E John lasciò scivolare le mani sul suo corpo.

“Sì Sherlock, ti insegnerò ogni cosa.”

Per Sherlock fu come danzare nudo attorno al fuoco in una notte d’estate dopo una vita intrappolato in un inverno perenne, e per John fu come abbeverarsi a una fonte limpida dopo aver vagato nel deserto. Si cercarono, si trovarono e si completarono a vicenda, l’incastro perfetto di due vite diverse ma complementari.

Il sole salì nel cielo, e l’eco delle loro grida di passione non si era ancora spento.

Calò la sera e la luna li trovò aggrovigliati sul pavimento, non ancora sazi di baci e carezze.

Fu solo verso mezzanotte che John convinse Sherlock ad alzarsi per fare una doccia e mangiare qualcosa, ma poco dopo si ritrovarono di nuovo sdraiati tra le coperte sfatte e Sherlock si spinse contro il suo fianco, per nulla sottile riguardo ai suoi desideri.

“Non potremmo dormire qualche ora?” supplicò John chiudendo gli occhi, mentre gli accarezzava la schiena liscia.

“Hai detto che mi avresti insegnato tutto” protestò Sherlock, mettendo il broncio.

John scoppiò a ridere.

“Non intendevo tutto stasera.”

“Oh, vuoi iniziare una nuova sperimentazione?” domandò Sherlock, facendo scorrere le mani sul suo petto.

“Sì.”

“E quanto tempo durerà?” sussurrò Sherlock.

John aprì gli occhi e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Per sempre, se lo vuoi.”

“Lo voglio.”

 

Ma non poteva durare per sempre. Dentro di sé John lo sapeva.

Trascorsero una settimana di felicità incandescente, liberi, nudi, totalmente persi nella fisicità appena scoperta, ma poi una sera aprì la sua pagina di Facebook e trovò un messaggio privato di Bill. Era un lungo messaggio dai toni molto preoccupati, in cui gli chiedeva di riflettere bene sulle sue scelte di vita, perché il sentiero che stava percorrendo non gli avrebbe portato nulla di buono.

In coda al messaggio c’erano diversi link che portavano ad altre pagine: leggendo i suoi messaggi sul lavoro di Sherlock, molte persone si erano convinte che loro due stessero insieme e fossero ἀκάθαρτα.

John si passò una mano tra i capelli: era vero, ma era accaduto solo di recente e non ne aveva parlato nei suoi post, naturalmente. Prima di allora Sherlock era stato solo un amico.

Eppure, rileggendo ora i suoi post con occhi diversi, si rese conto che molti nascondevano ben più che ammirazione per il suo lavoro e che le sue parole di lode erano più simili a quelle di una persona innamorata.

Era così? Si era invaghito di Sherlock fin da subito senza rendersene conto?

I messaggi degli ὀρθόδοξα ovviamente erano irosi, pieni di insulti e minacce di morte, ma John fu sorpreso di trovare anche moltissimi messaggi di sostegno, da parte di membri del C.L.A. e di altri σκέπτικα, specie da parte delle persone più giovani, che li portavano come esempio per dimostrare che le coppie di ἀκάθαρτα non facevano nulla di male e non provocavano alcuna disgrazia.

Purtroppo questo non cancellava il fatto che il loro rapporto fosse illegale.

In quei mesi John si era limitato a postare i suoi messaggi, ma non si era mai curato se qualcuno leggeva o commentava, era una cosa che scriveva per lui, non per gli altri.

Merda, era stato un ingenuo.

Ma era la fine del messaggio di Bill a lasciarlo raggelato.

**“Mary si è fatta assegnare il tuo caso e sta venendo da voi per indagare. Vedi di trovare una buona scusa.”**

C’era già un’indagine?

Merda, merda, merda.

Sherlock entrò in quel momento nella stanza.

“John, puoi verificare questi dati? John…?”

John chinò la testa sul petto e girò il computer verso di lui.

“È finita.”

Sherlock lesse il messaggio con un senso di rabbia crescente: Mycroft aveva ragione, il mondo li aveva trovati.

Nella stanza calò un silenzio greve e pesante.

“Mary Morstan è una collega, lavora alla buoncostume.”

“Cosa vuoi fare?”

John deglutì a vuoto, sudava freddo e gli tremavano le mani, non riusciva a pensare.

“Di fatto sono tutte illazioni, non hanno una sola prova concreta. Dobbiamo solo dire che sono chiacchiere, che hanno frainteso.”

“Vuoi mentire” lo accusò Sherlock, e la sua voce era carica di rabbia.

“È la cosa più logica da fare, lo sai anche tu.”

“Lo sai che per mettere fine a queste  _ chiacchiere _ \- sputò la parola con disprezzo - dovrai andartene, vero? Perché sarebbe un po’ strano se tu continuassi a vivere qua con me.”

John batté un pugno sul tavolo.

“Lo so benissimo!”

“Quindi tu vuoi rinunciare a noi.”

“No, non voglio, ma che altro possiamo fare?”

“Possiamo lottare per noi stessi! Possiamo andare davanti a un giudice e dirgli che l’amore non è un reato! È tempo che il mondo capisca.”

Era vero che i tempi stavano cambiando e che le persecuzioni contro gli ἀκάθαρτα non erano più così numerose come in passato, ma era un azzardo troppo grande, e se si fossero ritrovati davanti a un giudice tradizionalista sarebbero finiti in carcere. John pensava di potersi adattare e sopravvivere, ma Sherlock?

No.

Privarlo del suo laboratorio, dei suoi esperimenti, del suo violino e della sua casa, equivaleva a condannarlo a morte.

“Non posso saperti in carcere.”

“John…”

“Forse, più in là, quando le acque si saranno calmate, troveremo il modo di vederci ancora.”

“Di nascosto, clandestinamente, come se fossimo assassini o terroristi. È questo che pensi che siamo?”

John si alzò e lo abbracciò forte.

“Lo sai che non è così, ma non voglio privarti della tua libertà e di ciò che ami.”

“Ciò che amo sei tu!” urlò Sherlock, cercando di divincolarsi dal suo abbraccio.

“Sherlock, ti prego, è già abbastanza difficile così, non renderlo impossibile.”

Sherlock si acquietò all’improvviso, come una bambola di pezza tra le sue braccia: John era irremovibile, aveva già deciso per entrambi.

L’ὕδωρ lasciò la stanza senza una parola e, dopo tanti mesi, John si ritrovò di nuovo solo. Se pensava che i suoi giorni a venire sarebbero stati tutti così, si sentiva male, ma non poteva fare altro: doveva proteggere Sherlock.

 

Mary si presentò a Path’s End la mattina presto ed entrò in casa senza aspettare di essere invitata. Si sedette al tavolo della cucina davanti a John, mentre Sherlock restò in piedi appoggiato al frigorifero. La donna lo squadrò con attenzione, poi guardò John.

“Ti trovo bene.”

“Anch’io” rispose lui con un sorriso educato.

“Vorrei che le circostanze del nostro incontro fossero migliori. Sarò franca: la tua situazione non è bella, questa vostra frequentazione ha sollevato parecchi dubbi e domande ed è stata aperta un’indagine.”

John si finse profondamente infastidito.

“Sono tutte sciocchezze, non c’è una prova.”

Mary sorrise.

“Lo immaginavo. È solo che le tue parole su Facebook sono molto ambigue e quindi sono state fraintese.”

“Stavo solo esprimendo ammirazione per il lavoro di Sherlock, che potrebbe cambiare la vita a molti ἀνώμαλα. Cosa c’è di male in questo?”

Mary annuì e prese appunti.

“Un equivoco, certo: sono molto sollevata di sentirtelo dire. Chiariremo ogni cosa, non temere. Se non ho capito male, la sperimentazione di questo farmaco si è quasi conclusa.”

“Stiamo monitorando gli eventuali effetti collaterali.”

“Ma questo puoi farlo anche da casa tua. Perché vedi, John, sarebbe enormemente utile per il tuo caso se tu tornassi in città con me oggi stesso.”

Nel suo sguardo, apparentemente amichevole, brillava una scintilla di trionfo: Mary non gli credeva, ma non le importava, le importava di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico e di avere il potere di dividerli.

“Certo” rispose John con un filo di voce.

“E lei, signor Holmes? Non ha ancora detto una parola.”

“Confermo tutto ciò che ha detto il signor Watson, e non ho nulla da aggiungere.”

Era bravo a fingere freddezza e indifferenza, e John avrebbe voluto solo abbracciarlo e chiedergli scusa, invece guardò Mary prendere appunti sul taccuino e la seguì docilmente fino alla porta.

“Aspetta, dimentichi queste.”

Sherlock gli lanciò le chiavi della moto e John le afferrò al volo.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Come ti dissi: l’hai riparata, puoi tenerla.”

_ “Se non posso stare con te, porta almeno questo via con te” _ dicevano i suoi occhi, e John strinse forte le chiavi nel palmo della mano.

“Mary, posso caricare una motocicletta sul tuo pick-up?”

“Nessun problema. Vogliamo andare?”

John si girò a malapena verso Sherlock, ma non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi: sapeva cosa vi avrebbe letto,  _ “Io ero pronto a lottare per noi” _ , e non era certo di riuscire a trattenere le lacrime.

“Sì, andiamo.”

“Splendida moto, l’hai riparata tu davvero?” chiese Mary, assicurandola con le cinghie perché non cadesse.

“Sì.”

“Mi piacerebbe farci un giro.”

“Posso prestartela” disse John salendo in auto, e Mary rise forte.

“Ho detto qualcosa di divertente?”

“Oh John - rispose lei scuotendo la testa - Come hai fatto a guadagnarti la fama di Tre Continenti, se non capisci neanche quando una ragazza vuole venire in moto con te?”

“Oh. Non sono molto intuitivo.”

“No, di sicuro no” rise Mary, ma John lasciò cadere la conversazione.

Viaggiarono in silenzio, John guardava fuori dal finestrino e apriva e chiudeva ritmicamente il pugno. Si sentiva in prigione anche se era libero, il cuore stretto in una morsa dolorosa al pensiero che non avrebbe rivisto Sherlock per chissà quanto tempo. Mary lo avrebbe tenuto d’occhio.

Voleva urlare.

Voleva tornare indietro.

Non pensava sarebbe stato così difficile.

Non era sicuro di farcela.

“Stasera potremmo uscire a cena” propose la donna.

“Cosa si festeggia?” domandò John guardando fuori dal finestrino.

“Quello che vuoi: il tuo ritorno alla civiltà, me…”

“Tu?”

“Perché no? In questa indagine sono la cosa migliore che potesse capitarti. E forse non solo per l’indagine.”

Si produsse in una risatina che un tempo John aveva trovato carina, mentre ora era terribilmente supponente, ma dopotutto erano entrambi πῦρ, ed era chiaro che lei gli aveva messo gli occhi addosso: sarebbe stato del tutto normale se si fossero frequentati, avrebbe messo a tacere le voci.

Era stata proprio Mary a dire che non importava ciò che John era veramente, ma solo quello che la gente pensava di lui.

Ma era sbagliato. Così sbagliato che non pensava di sopportarlo.

Mary si fermò in una stazione di servizio.

“Fai benzina, io vado un attimo al bagno delle signore.”

Ma quando Mary tornò indietro, John era scomparso assieme alla sua moto, le ruote del suo pick-up erano bucate e c’era un biglietto scritto frettolosamente sul cruscotto: la prossima volta che vuoi parlarmi, assicurati di avere un mandato.

 

Sherlock era rimasto in piedi in mezzo alla cucina tutto il tempo, senza muoversi di un passo.

John se ne era andato sul serio e non avrebbe più sentito il suo calore.

Era di nuovo solo, come quando i suoi poteri si erano per la prima volta.

Solo.

Non voleva essere di nuovo solo, non dopo aver conosciuto l’amore incandescente di John. Una lacrima scivolò lungo il suo viso e Sherlock la asciugò con rabbia.

Poi sentì il rumore del motore di una moto, ma non poteva essere… era solo un’allucinazione, vero?

“Sherlock!”

John abbandonò la moto in cortile, entrò in casa e Sherlock gli fu addosso in un istante.

“Perdonami, perdonami Sherlock, ma non ce la faccio a mentire” gli disse John tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Va tutto bene, John.”

“No, non va bene affatto.”

“Sì invece. Hai scelto noi, va tutto bene.”

John lo sollevò tra le braccia e lo portò in camera, desideroso di dimenticare l’incubo che incombeva su di loro, anche solo per qualche ora.

 

“Dobbiamo rivestirci” disse Sherlock, baciandogli la cicatrice sulla spalla.

John seppellì il viso nei suoi capelli e respirò profondamente, quasi a volerne memorizzare l’odore.

“Lo so: Mary conosce diversi giudici, non ci metterà molto a procurarsi un mandato, ci arresteranno, e gli ἀνώμαλα vengono imbottiti di Bromulyne in prigione. Dio, a cosa ci ho condannati?”

John stava iperventilando e Sherlock gli afferrò i polsi.

“Solo se manifestano comportamenti aggressivi: è essenziale che tu rimanga lucido e razionale nelle prossime ore e che controlli i tuoi poteri, ora più che mai.”

“Non so se...”

Sherlock premette forte le labbra sulle sue.

“Devi farlo, io so che puoi farlo.”

“E poi?”

“Quando ci arresteranno verremo separati e non ci rivedremo fino all’udienza preliminare. È essenziale che tu dica fin da subito e faccia mettere a verbale che vuoi difenderti da solo.”

“Cosa? Perché?”

“Perché il Bromulyne intacca la capacità di intendere e volere degli individui e non li mette nelle condizioni di difendersi da soli. Ci sono state già diverse sentenze, come il Popolo v. Clyve, il Popolo v. Herman e il Popolo v. Grant, che hanno stabilito che se un imputato vuole difendersi da solo, allora non deve essergli somministrato quel farmaco.”

“Tu avevi già pensato a questa eventualità, vero?”

“Ho immaginato tutti gli scenari possibili, incluso questo.”

“Ma come faremo? Io non sono un avvocato!”

“All’udienza parlerò io per tutti e due.”

“E cosa dirai?”

“La verità: è tutto ciò che abbiamo.”

Cioè confessare di essere una coppia di ἀκάθαρτα. Non una buona opzione, ma probabilmente l’unica che avevano a quel punto.

“E se dovesse andare male?”

“Allora sconterò la mia condanna e quando uscirò di galera tornerò da te, se ci arresteranno di nuovo, farò lo stesso, ancora e ancora, finché avrò vita io tornerò da te, ma non voglio mentire né nascondermi.”

“Ti amo - mormorò John sulle sue labbra - Dio, ti amo così tanto.”

Fecero una doccia, si rivestirono, Sherlock mandò qualche messaggio sul cellulare, poi si sedette di fianco a John, si presero per mano e attesero.

Mary e i suoi uomini fecero irruzione qualche ora più tardi. Sfondarono la porta e gli puntarono contro i fucili d’assalto, come se davvero avessero davanti due pericolosi terroristi.

Ridicolo.

John e Sherlock non reagirono in alcun modo, si inginocchiarono e portarono le mani sopra la testa.

“Avresti potuto avere una vita dignitosa. Mi hai molto deluso, John” disse Mary con voce piatta, stringendogli le manette attorno ai polsi.

“Io invece sono fiero di me.”

“E per cosa?”

“Perché ciò che sono davvero è l’unica cosa che conta.”

Mary si rivolse a Sherlock e gli puntò l’arma contro.

“Aggiungerò corruzione e plagio nelle accuse nei tuoi confronti: John era un bravo cittadino prima di conoscerti, sicuramente è tutta colpa tua.”

John trattenne il fiato: era chiaro che la donna aspettava solo un accenno di reazione da parte di Sherlock, il più piccolo pretesto per poter fare fuoco, ma l’ὕδωρ restò calmo e impassibile.

Tutti gli occhi della stanza erano puntati su di lei e alla fine Mary abbassò l’arma. Troppi testimoni.

John sospirò di sollievo.

“Possiamo andare?” chiese brusca.

“Sì, i manifestanti sono in contenimento” rispose uno dei poliziotti.

“Manifestanti?”

“Oh, non fare il finto tonto John, qualcuno ha avvisato i vostri amichetti del C.L.A. del vostro arresto e loro sono subito accorsi a offrirvi solidarietà.”

John azzardò uno sguardo veloce in direzione di Sherlock: aveva mandato un messaggio a Mycroft? Era stato il fratello ad avvisare il C.L.A.? E perché?

Poi vennero sollevati di peso e portati fuori: tenuti a distanza dalla polizia, un gruppo di manifestanti mostrava cartelli inneggianti alla libertà di amare.

C’erano due camionette della polizia che li attendevano, e questi potevano essere i loro ultimi istanti insieme, prima di essere separati per chissà quanto tempo.

Sherlock lo guardò con i suoi occhi limpidi, le guance arrossate dal freddo e i capelli scompigliati dal vento, e il resto del mondo semplicemente scomparve. Non esistevano più i poliziotti che li stavano portando via, non c’erano più le persone che protestavano, c’erano solo loro due.

Si sporsero l’uno verso l’altro e le loro bocche si unirono in un bacio appassionato e perfetto.

Il primo bacio pubblico di una coppia di ἀκάθαρτα.

La fotografia, scattata da un membro del C.L.A., fece il giro del mondo in poche ore e divenne iconica: osteggiata dagli ὀρθόδοξα e portata dagli σκέπτικα come simbolo di libertà e amore, fece sviluppare un approfondito dibattito riguardo agli ἀκάθαρτα.

Ormai quasi nessuno credeva più veramente che coppie di elementi diversi portassero squilibrio nella Natura, allora perché per qualcuno era così difficile staccarsi dalle vecchie parole incise nella Grotta del Principio?

 

Chiuso in una cella di isolamento, John non ebbe alcuna percezione di quello che stava accadendo fuori.

Gli vennero prese le impronte digitali, venne fotografato e venne interrogato da diversi investigatori: alcuni erano educati, altri apertamente ostili. In carcere alcuni detenuti lo minacciarono di morte ma, sorprendentemente molti altri lo applaudirono per il suo coraggio.

Poiché era un ἀνώμαλος gli era negata anche l’ora d’aria, e trascorreva il suo tempo sdraiato sulla branda in attesa dell’udienza, mangiava a malapena e Sherlock era il suo unico pensiero fisso.

La sera prima dell’udienza preliminare, che avrebbe dovuto decidere se mandarli a processo, una delle guardie carcerarie più gentili, passò davanti alla sua cella.

“Su col morale, Watson.”

“Non è così facile.”

“Perché non provi a guardare fuori dalla finestra?”

John si mise in piedi sulla sedia, si aggrappò alle sbarre e guardò: In un parco poco lontano dal carcere si era riunita una gran folla, ognuno aveva in mano una candela e camminava, e alla fine le persone si disposero in modo da formare un grande cuore nel quale erano racchiuse le iniziali dei loro nomi: SH e JW.

John non riusciva a crederci: davvero le parole dei suoi post su Facebook avevano generato tanta solidarietà attorno a loro due? Davvero c’erano così tante persone dalla loro parte?

Fino a quel momento non aveva nutrito molte speranze sull’esito dell’udienza, ma forse la situazione non era così disperata.

La mattina seguente venne condotto in tribunale, e poté rivedere Sherlock: erano passati solo alcuni giorni, ma gli sembravano anni. John era ammanettato e poté solo appoggiare la spalla a quella di Sherlock, ma solo quel piccolo contatto lo fece sentire meglio.

“Sherlock, cosa sta succedendo? Tutte quelle persone fuori dal carcere, per noi…”

“Sta succedendo esattamente quello che speravo.”

“Il mondo è rinsavito?”

“Quasi. Tu come πῦρ dovresti sapere che basta una scintilla a innescare un fuoco d’artificio.”

“E questo cosa vuol dire?”

“Tutti in piedi, entra la corte! Presiede l’udienza il giudice Portman” gridò l’usciere.

Il procuratore distrettuale fece una breve arringa introduttiva e poi proiettò una foto del loro bacio, come prova principale del loro crimine, ma il giudice a quel punto lo interruppe.

“Procuratore, risparmierò la fatica alle sue corde vocali e alle mie orecchie, perché non vi sarà alcun processo.”

Il giudice Portman era un vecchio μέσος ed era considerato uno dei più saggi e imparziali della capitale, per questo il procutatore distrettuale restò di stucco sentendo le sue parole.

“V… Vostro onore?”

“Mi ha sentito benissimo: quella che lei indica come prova principale di un crimine, ai miei occhi è semplicemente un bacio tra due persone che si amano, e reputo impossibile che un gesto d’amore possa provocare un qualche tipo di distruzione sul pianeta.”

“La Prima Legge dice-” ribatté indignato il procuratore, ma il giudice lo fermò battendo il martelletto sul tavolo.

“Non venga dirmi cosa dicono le leggi, giovanotto! Le studiavo quando lei ancora non aveva imparato a soffiarsi il naso da solo. Ora esporrò la mia decisione, e non voglio sentire da lei una sola parola, o la farò incriminare per oltraggio alla corte.

Le leggi sono rimaste incise sulla pietra, frutto del loro tempo, ma nel frattempo il mondo è andato avanti e si è evoluto, non siamo più nel medioevo, la società è cambiata, la gente è cambiata, come le manifestazioni di questi giorni hanno dimostrato; il progresso sociale non può e non deve essere fermato, ed è giunto il momento di prenderne atto: io oggi lo farò in questa aula di giustizia, e mi auguro che il legislatore faccia altrettanto. Dopotutto, non è la prima volta che abroghiamo una vecchia legge.

Questi due uomini hanno fatto in pubblico ciò che molte coppie fanno già clandestinamente. Gli ἀκάθαρτα sono sempre esistiti e non mi pare che il mondo sia finito; essi si comportano né più né meno come tutti gli altri: alcuni sono bravi cittadini, altri sono criminali, ma il solo fatto di essere portatori di elementi diversi non li rende di per sé malvagi.

Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, io vi prosciolgo da tutte le accuse, siete liberi di andare. Così è deciso, l’udienza è tolta.”

Il giudice batté nuovamente il martelletto e lasciò l’aula, tra lo sguardo attonito del procuratore distrettuale e quello incredulo di John. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi brevemente e si concesse un piccolo sospiro di sollievo e, non appena gli tolsero le manette, strinse John forte a sé.

 

Qualche ora più tardi, mentre lasciavano il tribunale, John e Sherlock videro Mycroft al di là della strada; i due fratelli si scambiarono un breve cenno del capo e poi il μέσος scomparve all’interno di una macchina dai vetri oscurati.

“Ha fatto qualcosa per noi?”

“Non molto in realtà, ha mosso qualche pedina nell’ombra e ha fatto in modo che i giudici più tradizionalisti e pieni di pregiudizi fossero molto impegnati, e il giudice Portman libero da altre cause, ma questo non intacca la giustizia della sua decisione: si è fatto portavoce di una richiesta popolare sempre più pressante, che non poteva più restare inascoltata. Serviva solo il giusto caso per portarla alla luce.”

“Il nostro. È questa la scintilla di cui parlavi.”

“Precisamente. Il giudice Portland ha ragione: il nostro governo conservatore è rimasto all’età della pietra, fermo a quelle parole incise nella Grotta del Principio, e non si è accorto che nel frattempo il mondo è cambiato.”

Ma di sicuro ci sarebbero state delle resistenze forti ai cambiamenti da parte dei tradizionalisti: dopotutto si trattava della Prima delle Sacre Leggi.

“Non sarà facile” osservò John.

“Non ho mai detto che lo sarebbe stato.”

Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo, una silenziosa domanda negli occhi:  _ sarai con me John? Anche se sarà dura? _

John gli strinse forte la mano:  _ certo, saremo sempre io e te contro il resto del mondo. _

 

_ Trent’anni più tardi _

 

“Possiamo andarcene?” domandò Sherlock con l’aria sofferente di un condannato a morte.

“Cosa? Siamo appena arrivati! Non fare il bambino” lo rimproverò John aggiustandogli la cravatta. Tra poco dovevano salire sul palco e parlare alla folla riunita nell’auditorium.

“Ancora non capisco perché dobbiamo essere qui: ho dovuto interrompere i miei studi sulle api.”

“E potrai riprenderli domani. Comportati bene, oggi è un giorno importante, lo sai.”

Era il trentesimo anniversario dell’episodio che la Storia aveva ribattezzato come “il bacio di Path’s End”, che aveva dato il via a un movimento politico per l’abolizione della Prima delle sacre leggi, e molte cose erano accadute da quel giorno.

La sentenza aveva evitato loro di finire in carcere, ma il cammino verso l’accettazione fu lungo e tortuoso.

Poco dopo la sentenza del giudice, il governo cadde, ci furono nuove elezioni e Mycroft poté lavorare nell’ombra per aiutare gli ἀκάθαρτα, ma Sherlock e John furono minacciati di morte dai gruppi di ὀρθόδοξα più estremisti, scamparono a due attentati, Path’s End venne distrutta da un incendio doloso e i due dovettero vivere sotto scorta per quasi un anno, ma restarono sempre uniti, loro due contro il resto del mondo.

Andarono avanti e ricostruirono la loro casa, dove tornarono ad abitare, decisi a non nascondersi né a farsi intimidire, mostrando il loro amore al mondo senza alcuna vergogna.

Avendo loro due come esempio, il C.L.A. e altri movimenti spontanei nati in mezzo alla gente divennero sempre più forti e non avevano paura a scendere in strada ed esprimersi a gran voce.

Incoraggiate dal bacio pubblico di Sherlock e John, coppie di ἀκάθαρτα uscirono allo scoperto, ma alcuni ὀρθόδοξα si organizzarono in gruppi terroristici e compirono attentati a tribunali e sedi del C.L.A.. Ci furono scontri armati e morti in entrambi gli schieramenti.

Con il tempo arrivarono le prime vittorie legali: tre anni dopo “il bacio di Path’s End” fu emanata una legge che proibiva di perseguitare gli ἀκάθαρτα, cinque anni più tardi venne proibita qualsiasi discriminazione sul posto di lavoro e nelle scuole, dopo dieci anni, la Prima delle sacre leggi fu ufficialmente abrogata, anche se non era più applicata da molto tempo, e finalmente, quindici anni dopo “il bacio di Path’s End”, i portatori di elementi differenti poterono sposarsi.

Sherlock e John furono la prima coppia a pronunciare il fatidico “sì” davanti alle autorità, e ben presto anche gli ultimi rigurgiti di arretratezza e tradizionalismo si spensero.

In tutto questo Sherlock non aveva però dimenticato la sua missione principale e, grazie alla sua nuova notorietà, trovò una casa farmaceutica disposta a sperimentare e commercializzare il suo farmaco per gli ἀνώμαλα, e presto anche il Bromulyne fu parte della storia; i metodi repressivi usati fino a quel momento nei confronti degli ἀνώμαλα vennero messi in discussione e nacquero nuove scuole di pensiero.

Ma anche adesso che vivevano in un’epoca di accettazione e apertura mentale, era importante per le nuove generazioni capire cos’era stato il passato, e ricordare chi aveva dato la vita in nome dell’uguaglianza.

John fu il primo a salire sul palco.

“Ogni volta che vengo a un meeting come questo, il pubblico mi sembra sempre più giovane, ma forse è solo perché io sto diventando sempre più vecchio - la platea rise - No, scherzi a parte, mi fa piacere vedere così tanti ragazzi. La nostra società ha compiuto gravi errori in passato e il fatto che voi siate qua ad ascoltare le nostre testimonianze, mi dà la speranza che in futuro tali errori non si ripetano più. Oggi se io e mio marito ci teniamo per mano per strada o ci baciamo al ristorante, nessuno lo nota, è diventato normale, come è giusto che sia. 

Ma non è sempre stato così, c’è stato un tempo in cui guardare teneramente negli occhi il portatore di un altro elemento provocava parole di odio, prenderlo per mano ti avrebbe rovesciato addosso l’ira degli estremisti, e amarlo poteva costarti la libertà - due ragazze in prima fila si asciugarono gli occhi e John sorrise loro con dolcezza - Ci sono state persone che hanno rinunciato ad amare per paura, e a loro vanno le nostre scuse, perché nessuno mai dovrebbe aver paura di amare, ci sono state persone cha hanno pagato con la vita il loro coraggio, perché è anche grazie a loro che oggi siamo più liberi.

Quanto a me, mi reputo un bastardo molto fortunato: sono un ἀνώμαλος e già solo per questo credevo che non avrei mai trovato nessuno e sarei rimasto solo per tutta la vita, in più sono un πῦρ e Sherlock un ὕδωρ, ma a lui non è mai importato nulla di tutto questo, non ha mai avuto pregiudizi, non ha mai creduto alle superstizioni relative agli ἀκάθαρτα.

Ero così solo prima di conoscerlo e gli devo così tanto. Il suo coraggio mi ha dato la forza di guardare dentro di me, essere sincero con me stesso, ammettere che provavo gli stessi sentimenti per lui e che nessuna legge poteva tenerci lontani.”

John ricevette un applauso caloroso e tornò a sedersi, mentre Sherlock si alzava.

“Devi sempre fare i discorsi più belli?” brontolò.

“Problemi?”

“Io faccio sempre brutta figura, quando parlo dopo di te.”

“Andrai benissimo” mormorò John baciandolo sulla guancia e spingendolo gentilmente verso la platea.

“Quando ricevo un invito a un evento come questo, resto sempre un po’ stupito, ancora oggi. Non penso di aver fatto qualcosa di straordinario, io sono semplicemente un uomo che si è innamorato e si è battuto per poter stare con la persona che ama. Non ho mai considerato il mio amore come un manifesto politico, ma guardandomi indietro, non posso che essere felice se è servito anche a cambiare qualcosa in meglio nostro mondo e ha aiutato altre coppie nella nostra stessa situazione.

Io sono un ὕδωρ scontroso e introverso, che ha avuto la fortuna di incontrare un πῦρ meraviglioso che gli ha salvato la vita molte volte e in molti modi: non so dove sarei ora, se non avessi incontrato John. Ho raggiunto molti traguardi nella mia vita, ma poter amare mio marito liberamente e alla luce del sole è stato il più importante di tutti. Una persona infinitamente più saggia di me un giorno ha scritto che l’amore è amore e non può essere ucciso né spazzato via, e io non ho niente da aggiungere. Non è stato semplice arrivare fin qua, ma non ho mai dubitato per un attimo che alla fine saremmo arrivati ad avere l’uguaglianza per tutti, e che l’amore avrebbe vinto.”

Sherlock chinò leggermente la testa, si voltò verso John e gli porse la mano.

Il πῦρ si alzò, lo raggiunse e, quando si baciarono, l’applauso della folla divenne scrosciante.


End file.
